A Series of Very Fortunate Events
by PezFaberry3
Summary: What happens when genderswap Rachel a.k.a Ryan Berry finds a crying Quinn in the girls locker room.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just pure Ryan and Quinn fluff & soon smut. AU, Beth never happened but it was a pregnancy scare. Season 2. Tell me what you think**

Ryan Brendon Berry was the schools geek. He wore glasses, had braces, and dressed funny. No one could understand how he got the head cheerleader Quinn Lucy Fabray. All their peers knew was one day they didn't know each other, and the next day Quinn was smiling at Ryan with love.

The couple knew they couldn't share what made Quinn fall in love with Ryan. It was one of those things that garnered nicknames such as, Whore and slut. So the two keep it to themselves.

Chapter 1: How it started 4 months ago

Ryan was walking to his locker when he heard crying coming from the girls locker room. He falters in step thinking if he should ignore the crying girl or not. Ryan sighs and opens the door.

What he sees shocks him. There sitting on the bench crying her heart out was Quinn Fabray. Ryan pushes his glasses up before speaking tentatively.

"Q-Quinn are you okay?"

Quinn looks at Ryan then wipes her tears away.

"I'm fine Ryan."

Ryan notices two things. The first is she said his name and the second is she sounds tired.

"Y-you know m-my name?" "I just said it didn't I." "Well yes you did but I didn't think you even knew I existed."

"Well its kind of hard to ignore some one with your fashion sense or lack thereof."

"I'll just look past the insult. Is there a reason why you were crying?"

Ryan moves to sit down next to the blonde.

"It's not something I want to share with you."

"I promise not to judge you. I am a great listener I assure you."

Quinn looks at his earnest and sincere face. She sighs and begins to speak, "I found out this morning that I'm not pregnant."

"Did you want to be pregnant?"

Quinn hears the confusion in his voice and laughs. "Your cute. And no I didn't. I just feel kind of disappointed that I'm not. At first I was sad that I might be now I'm sad that I'm not. Do you understand?"

Ryan nods his head vehemently.

"I understand fully Quinn. You started to be accustomed to the thought of parent hood for it to be ripped away. If you don't mind me asking but who was the father."

"I don't know. It was at one of Pucks parties."

"Okay. Quinn if you ever want to talk then ill be in one of two places. The auditorium or the choir room."

"Thanks Ryan."

Quinn hugs the nerdy boy and feels her heart flutter. She doesn't pull back scared but instead embraces it by hugging Ryan tighter. They pull apart when the bell rings signaling the end of class.

The two walk out of the locker room and goes there separate ways. Quinn walks down the hall trying to hold onto that fluttering feeling a little bit longer.

"Hey what's the worst that can when you start having more than friendly feelings towards a guy like that." Quinn thinks.

And if she was truly honest with herself she would have noticed that she always felt something for the little Dork.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright I know its been awhile but I have been productive in my hiatus. I have the third chapter finished and the fourth is currently underway. Its up to you guys if I get enough reviews if I'll update the third chapter today.**

**CHAPTER 2: A Bleeding Nose + A Cheerio= Opportunity's?**

The unholy trinity enters Sues office. The three girls sit down and wait for Sue to speak. Quinn gets tired of waiting and speaks up.

"You wanted to see us coach?"

"Yes I did. I want sandbags, ditzy, and you to join glee club."

Santana looks at Sue in outrage while Brittany looks happy.

"Why do you want us to do that?"

"I want you to destroy it from the inside out."

Quinn thinks about Ryan and him being in glee. She couldn't take away glee from him but if she refused Sue her life would be taken away.

"Okay we'll do it."

"Good. Now get out of my office."

The girls quickly exits Sues office.

"Why did you agree to that Q."

"I have my reasons. None that involve you."

"Well I'm sorry if you haven't noticed but yeah it does involve me since I was dragged into this loser club with you."

Brittany frowns.

"Stop being mean Sanny. I think glee will be fun so suck it up."

Santana grumbles and makes her way to the choir room.

When they walk in they can see Ryan holding a bleeding nose and a seething Finn standing a few feet away. Quinn rushes over to the hurt boy.

"Oh my god Ryan are you okay. What happened?"

"Quinn move so I can kick his ass some more." Finn says.

"You did this to him!"

Quinn moves over to the seething giant.

"What the hell is your problem Finn. He's not even half your size."

"Oh so the rumors are true."

"What are you talking about?"

Usually Quinn was good a deciphering her boyfriend's words. But they sounded dumber than usual.

"The rumors about you hooking up with the dweeb. Someone saw you two walking out of the girls locker room together."

Quinn sighs and clenches her fists.

"All Ryan did was talk to me to see if I was okay. It's more than you've ever did. I can't believe you would actually think those rumors were true. We can't be in a relationship if you can't trust me."

Quinn knew she was being a hypocrite. If Finn knew why she needed to be checked on then it would be a different story.

"Your breaking up with me?"

"Yes Finn."

Finn face gets a deep red and looks as though he wants to punch Quinn hard if not harder than he did to Ryan. The giant just growls and kicks a chair before storming out.

"What a big man." Santana says in faux awe.

"Come on Ryan let's get you to the nurses office."

Quinn guides a bleeding Ryan. Inside the office the nurse stops the bleeding.

"Is it broken?"

"No its not broken. Just ice it and it should be as good as new again."

"Thanks."

The nurse nods and leaves.

"You didn't have to stay with me."

"Don't worry about it."

Ryan pulls the tissues out of his nostrils and throws them away.

"Well thank you Quinn."

"Your welcome."

"Why were in the choir room earlier anyway."

"I plan on joining the glee club."

Ryan eyes widen comically in shock.

"I didn't know you could sing."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"That is true."

"Can we hang out after school today."

Ryan whole body goes into shock before he nods his head. Unable to voice his opinion.

"Good meet me at out on the field after cheerios practice."

Ryan just nods again. Quinn giggles at his in ability to talk. The blonde plants a kiss on Ryan's cheek before leaving with a wave.

Ryan let's out a breath of air. He had forty minutes until he saw Quinn and he already dreaded it. The brunette hops down from the bed and heads back to glee.

**A/N: I'm thinking about making Ryan have to mothers named Hilary=Hiram and Leighton=Leroy instead of fathers and wanted to see if you guys approved. Anyway review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:****I haven't told you what I want Ryan to look like except that he wears glasses and has braces. So Ryan is about the same height as Kurt, curly head like Darren, and of course he has the nose. Any way hope you enjoy.**

** How a storm formed a friendship: **

Ryan enters room and takes a seat in the front by Artie.

"It's good to see you again Ryan without all the blood." says.

The curly headed boy just nods and watches as the teacher writes on the board. Ryan sits through the lesson in boredom watching the clock.

"I can't believe I agreed to meet up with Quinn afterschool. Finn already wants to kill me for no reason now I just gave him one." Ryan thinks.

The singer was so deep in thought he didn't notice every one was leaving until Puck nudged him. Ryan looks at him. Puck just nods his head to follow him. Ryan gets up follows the taller boy.

They end up at Pucks locker.

"So Berry I just wanted to talk to you and see what your angle is."

Ryan looks confused. Puck notices and explains.

"What do you want with Quinn?"

"Ummm...I don't know. I was just trying to be nice to her. I didn't think talking to her would lead me to getting my ass kicked."

"I didn't say anything about kicking your scrawny ass. I just wanted to know your intentions with Quinn. Now that I know you don't mean any harm your okay with me."

Puck clapped his hand over Ryan's shoulder before leaving. Ryan gathers his belongings and heads out to the parking lot. When he gets there he sees Quinn leaning against his new dark blue VW Beetle turbo.

He unlocks the car and opens the door for Quinn. The blonde slides in and Ryan shuts the door. The brunette quickly gets to his side and gets in.

"I thought you wanted me to meet you at the field?"

Quinn nods, "Yes but you were taking too long so I came to you."

"Sorry about that. Noah wanted to talk to me. I was just about to put my stuff in the car and go and meet you."

"It's okay Ryan."

Quinn puts her hand on his shoulder. Ryan tenses under Quinn's touch.

"R-right. So were d-do you want to go?"

Ryan adjusts his glasses, puts his bag in the back then buckles up.

"Your house if its fine by you."

Ryan nods, starts the car and heads to his house. As Ryan drives Quinn fiddles with radio.

"Do you have any CDs Rye?"

"Umm. They should be in the glove compartment." Ryan said a little thrown off by the nickname.

Ryan stops at a red light and the sky opens and rain starts to pour down heavy. Ryan clicks on his wipers but they do nothing. The brunette sighs and lightening strikes close.

"Rye I think we should pull over and wait for the storm to pass or ease up."

"Yeah I was thinking that."

Ryan pulls over after the light turns green. He turns off the key back so the radio can play but the car is off.

"So what do you want to do until the storm passes?" Ryan asks hesitantly.

"We could just talk if you want."

"okay."

"So tell me about yourself."

"Oh well..." Ryan adjusts his glasses, "I have a comic book collection. Every year I go to comic con in San Francisco with my moms. Umm my favorite color is blue and that's it I think."

"Okay but there has to be more."

Ryan adjusts them again.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

Ryan says it with so much confusion that Quinn smiles.

"Must he be so cute." Quinn thinks.

"You know mess with your glasses. You push them up or adjust them when they don't need it."

"Oh I didn't even notice I did that. I must do it when I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

Ryan shrugs and shifts uncomfortably. Quinn decides to drop it for now.

"So you said you have a comic book collection. Whose your favorite hero?"

"Superman." Ryan says it like its a no brainer.

Quinn grimaced at his answer.

"What?"

"Nothing I just didn't peg you as a superman lover."

"Okay well whose your favorite hero?"

"Batman duh."

"God Quinn that is a awful choice."

"Hey! I didn't say anything about your choice."

"True but your face spoke a thousand words."

"Whatever. What do you do as fun?"

Ryan goes to push up his glasses but catches himself and lowers his hand.

"I make/fix computers, and touch screen phones. I also play video games."

"Wow you fix and make computers and phones. You really are smart. I barely know how my toaster works."

Ryan and Quinn laugh. Ryan looks out the window and sees its not raining as bad.

"Its good enough outside to drive my house. Buckle back up."

The two teens put on their seat belts and Ryan pulls back on to the road

**A/N: I thought I should add the superheroes argument because that is exactly what me and my friend Angela do all the time. She likes batman and I like superman. So review about what you think of the chapter and tell me who is your favorite superhero.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ryan's thoughts will be in bold and Quinn's will be italicized because I'm to lazy to write out their names. **

****

A Comic Book Collection

A Panic Attack

Ryan pulls into his driveway and turns the car off. Quinn takes in the two story house.

"Wow your parents must be loaded." Quinn says in awe.

Ryan chuckles nervously.

"Yeah well...My mom, Hilary is an architect and my Mother, Leighton is a surgeon."

"Sounds like two very busy people."

"Yeah they are but when ever there not as busy they spend time with me."

Quinn nods and a awkward silence falls over the two occupants of the car.

"So(Ryan adjusts his glasses) we should go in."

Quinn nods and they get out of the car. Quinn notices only Ryan's car is in the drive way.

"Are your moms home?"  
"No they're at work."

The geeky boy unlocks and opens the front door. He let's Quinn in first before following. Ryan closes and locks the door.

"So I was thinking I'd do my homework first and then we can do whatever."

"Okay."

Ryan goes upstairs and Quinn trails after. They reach his room and stop.

"Please don't make fun of my room." Ryan pleads

"I promise I won't."

Ryan opens the door hesitantly. He walks in drops his messenger bag on his bed. Quinn looks at the room surprised.

Ryan king size bed is to the left when you walk in. On the wall across from it is the sky and clouds with a superman fat head shooting through the clouds.  
On the same wall is a turtle tank and inside are two 9 in. turtles.

The sky and clouds are on most of his wall and ceiling. The sky fades gracefully into the stars, nebulas, and the milky way. The outer space design is on the wall behind his bed and ends on the ceiling right above the foot of his bed.

Quinn sees a bay window to the wall left of the bed half of the wall outer space and the other half the sky. There is a dark wood desk to the right of the bedroom door. It holds his laptop, notebooks, and pen/pencil holder.

Next to his bay window on each side is books shelves as tall as the wall. Next to his bed is a night stand on each side. On the right side next to the night stand is a closed door. Finally Quinn takes in Ryan's platform bed.

It has navy blue sheets and blue and white comforter(like the pillows) and the platform is black.

"So Quinn what do you think of my room?" Ryan asked anxiously.

"It's...Wow. I'm at lost for words,"

Ryan frowns at this.

"No It's a good thing. Your room is amazing and so neat but most of all its totally you."

"Oh well thank you. Do you want to see my comic book collection before I start my homework?"

"Yes I do."

"Umm cool...just follow me." Ryan trails off as he gets up.

Ryan opens the door next to his night stand. Quinn sees clothes and shoes inside of the room and guesses its a closet. Ryan turns right and opens a door. He let's Quinn in first and clicks on the light. What Quinn sees wows her.

Shelves and shelves of comic books, action figures, and movie props in mint condition. Posters of different movies, comics, and hero's are on any open wall space.

"Wow. You have like your own little comic book store in here."

Ryan laughs nervously and rubs the nape of his neck.

"Yeah well what can I say, I'm a nerd."

"Yes your are. Where do you keep the ones you've read?" Quinn asks as she runs her fingers over a display case.

Ryan points to two big chest in the corner of the room. Quinn goes over to them and opens them. Inside is stacks if comics.

"How many are in here?"

Quinn picks up one and sees that I looks to be in great condition.

"I don't know I lost track at around 100. Why?"

"Oh nothing. Its just impressive. So was this always a room or..."

"No my room when my Mom first built the house was huge. Used to have a tiny closet so I rearranged my room and drew up how I wanted my room to look and gave it to my mom. She built the walls and the en suite on. I believe I still have a picture of how it looked before."

Quinn looks in awe at Ryan.

"Man your mom sounds awesome. I wish my mom would let me do this to my room."

"Thanks. It took a lot of convincing on my part but it paid off."

Quinn nods.

"So this room is behind the wall your bed is against?"

Ryan nods. Quinn nods as steps onto the stepping stair. She reaches up to touch one of the action figures that weren't in its packaging. Ryan watches nervously, he winces as Quinn tries to ease the figure to the edge.

"Hey Quinn let me help you with that."

"No its okay I got it."

He watches the blonde on her tip toes and rushes over. Quinn loses her balance and Ryan catches her from 1 foot fall. Their eyes lock on each others.

Ryan breaks the eyes contact and releases Quinn. He steps on the two steps to the miniature stairs. He reaches up and grabs the figurine. Ryan steps down and hand the G.I. Joe figure to Quinn.

"Here you go."

Quinn takes the G.I. Joe from him and there fingers graze. Quinn's breath hitches at the spark of electricity that ran through her fingers.

"Th-thanks."

"Well (Ryan pushes his glasses up.) I'm just going to go and start my homework."

Ryan walks around Quinn but the blonde catches his forearm. Ryan looks at her expectantly.

"Could we maybe work on the homework together?"

"T-together? You want to work on something with me?"

Ryan's nose is scrunched in confusion and his head is tilted.

Quinn chuckles huskily, "Yes Ryan. We have the same AP classes together and I don't understand biology or trigonometry."

"Ummm sure...okay...of course. I just have to..."

Ryan gently takes the G.I. Joe out of her hands and quickly places it back on the shelves. Ryan begins to exit the room and Quinn follows. She turns off the light and closes the door. Ryan grabs the folding chair that is by the door. They go back into his room.

Ryan moves his laptop and notebooks to the drawers of his desk. He sits down the folding chair and sits in it.

"Ryan don't you want to sit in the comfortable chair?"

"No I'm good. Come on we have a lot to do."

Quinn sits down and takes out her homework.****

******  
"Okay Ryan please help with the Sine and tangent."****

"I what don't you understand?"

"Everything!" Quinn yells in frustration.

Ryan laughs, "I thought you were in the same AP class as me. But now I don't even know."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Only a little," Quinn pouts "Aww come on you couldn't have picked an easier lesson to _NOT_ understand."

"What ever. Are you gonna help me?"

"Yes."

Ryan scoots his chair closer to Quinn's and leans over. He starts to write on her paper.

"Okay so what you should do first to make this easy is label the sides of the triangle. Hypotenuse, Adjacent, and Opposite. Now here."****

Ryan hands her a paper with the formulas for Sine and tan. Quinn takes the paper in her hold but Ryan doesn't let her take eyes lock for the second time and Quinn sees the nervousness and lust swirling around in Ryan chocolate eyes.****

Ryan gazes into Quinn's amber eyes.** "You can do this. Just start slow."**

Slowly Ryan leans in and Quinn leans the rest of the way. Their lips barely graze the others.

Ryan door opens and Hilary comes in.

"Rye you didn't answ- Oh...Umm hello. I'm Ryan's mom Hilary and you are?"

Quinn eyes are wide she starts to breath faster.****

_"So this is what a panic attack feels like."_ Quinn thinks.****

"Quinn are you okay?" Ryan asks voice laced with concern.

"Uh...Yeah I'm okay."****

_"You can do this Quinn."_ ****

"Hello Mrs. Berry I'm Quinn Fabray." The blonde says politely.

"It's nice to meet you Quinn. Please call me Hilary. Ryan, you me and your mother will talk later. Okay?"

Ryan nods.

"Good. Have fun doing homework," She winks at Quinn "And leave the door open."

Hilary leaves and Quinn visibly relaxes.

**A/N: Tell me what you think of the chapter and if you liked their barely there kiss. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ryan's thoughts will be in bold and Quinn's will be italicized. Information for you guys: Ryan personality, room, and turtles are loosely based off mine. And if your wondering I'm a 16 year old girl.**

** How an sore nose can**  
** lead to a relationship**

Ryan cracks a smile when Quinn looks at him.

"It's so not funny." Quinn says with a smile.

"Well it could've been worse."

"True."

"Want to finish the work."

"Sure."

****

Quinn closes her text book and puts it in her bag. Ryan gets up and lays on his bed. Quinn goes over to the turtle tank.

"What kind of turtles are they?"

"Red ear sliders."

Quinn rubs the shell of one that has a small blue ribbon on his arm.

"What's the ribbon for."

"So I'll know which one is which. The one with the ribbon name is Stitch and the other one is Lilo."

"Cute."

Ryan slips off the bed and goes over to Quinn.

"Want to hold him?"

"Yeah."

Ryan picks up stitch and puts into Quinn's hands. He picks up Lilo and puts him on the hard wood floor.

"Are they both boys?"

"Yep. They're smaller than the girls. I'm in transition of getting another one."

"Really. That's cool."

Quinn sits by Ryan on the floor they're backs pressed into the foot of the bed. She lets Stitch go.

"Yep. I'll name him Raphael or Michelangelo."

"Your such a Dork." Quinn said fondly.

Ryan shrugs and strokes Lilo.

"How long have you had them?"

"About a year almost two."

"So will this new turtle be a baby."

"Yes it will be hatchling. And it'll have its own tank."

Quinn nods and a comfortable silence descends upon them. For a moment they just watch the turtles interact with each other.

Quinn begins to speak her eyes trained on the turtles.

"Ryan."

Ryan responds back with "Yes" his eyes not leaving the scene in front of him.

"I have a white Labrador named Krypto."

Ryan looks at Quinn surprised.

"Really?"

"Yep."

Ryan snorts, "Dork."

"Hey! I am not a Dork."

"Sure your not."

They look at each other before Quinn speaks again. Ryan pushes up his glasses and winces in pain.

"Does your nose hurt?"

"Yeah I forgot to ice it."

"I'll go ask your mom for some ice."

Quinn gets up and heads downstairs. The blonde finds her way to the kitchen where Lauren is.

"Excuse Mrs.B-Lauren. Ummm Ryan sent me to get an ice pack."

Lauren turns from the stove and opens the freezer. She pulls out the Ice pack and hands it to Quinn.

"Thank you."

"Your very welcome Quinn." Lauren says with a light smile.

Quinn smiles back before going up stairs. Ryan is still where she left him so she goes and kneels in front of him. Ryan goes to grab the pack but Quinn moves her hand.

"I-I want to do it."

"O-okay."

Ryan takes off his glasses and let's Quinn press the pack lightly to his nose.

"Is this okay."

"Yeah."

Quinn holds the ice pack on his nose for a moment.

Ryan gazes at Quinn's eyes.  
**"God she has the most gorgeous eyes ever," His eyes trail from her nose to her lips. "Wonder if her lips are as soft as they look."**

Quinn removes the ice pack and sits it down.

"Do you want to kiss me?"

"Ye-yes." Ryan stuttered out.

"Good."

Quinn leans over quickly a connects their lips. Quinn tilts her head. She runs her tongue across Ryan's lip. Ryan eagerly opens his mouth. Their tongues meet for the first time and they moan.

Quinn tangles her hands in Ryan's thick curly locks. The brunettes hands stay by his side unsure where to put them. Quinn notices this and puts his hands on her hips as they pull apart and take a quick breath. Quinn quickly straddles the brunette.

She buries her hands in his hair and pulls him close. Their tongues battle for dominance that Ryan wins. Ryan sucks her tongue into his mouth. Quinn moans in appreciation and grinds down.

Ryan grips her hips tighter and pulls the blonde closer before breaking the kiss. Ryan stills Quinn's rolling hips.

"Q-Quinn stop."

"What...why?"

"Because Quinn I don't want to be some rebound guy you use to get over Finn with."

"You stopped because of Finn."

"Well yes in a way. Quinn you just broke up with him not even 24 hours ago."

"So what your telling me is that you don't want to get involved with me because I just dumped Finn. You do want to be a rebound."

"Exactly."

Quinn sighs and moves to sit on Ryan's thighs.

"Ryan your not a rebound and honestly I never even liked Finn."

Ryan head tilts in curiosity as he squints to see her face. Quinn giggles at his face.

"Ryan put your glasses on."

"Right. I forgot that I didn't have them on."

Ryan quickly puts his glasses on.

"Better?"

"Much better. Now please explain to me why you dated Finn if you didn't like him."

"Well he was good for my rep. I didn't want to be a loser and he wanted a girlfriend. So I made my way to the top along with my Quarter back boyfriend."

"Well that sounds logical but why ended it all for a geeky loser like me."

"Maybe I have a thing for geeky losers with a major case of brace face." Quinn says with a wink.

Ryan unconsciously runs his tongue over his teeth. Quinn sees this and frowns.

"Oh I'm sorry Ryan. I didn't mean to offend you. I think braces are cute especially on you because you know your cute and-"

Ryan cuts off Quinn's rant.

"It's okay you didn't offend me. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. So if you dumped Finn because you like me then where does this leave us."

Quinn shrugs as she says, "I don't know."

"Well I don't either. I never actually been in a relationship with anyone ever."

Ryan looks down and starts to dwindle his thumbs. Quinn rest her hand against his cheek.

"Hey its nothing to be embarrassed about."

Ryan looks at Quinn and smiles.

"Who would've thought that the rolls would have reversed so quickly."

"I know right."

They look at each other fondly. Quinn sighs and runs her fingers through the brunettes curly mane.

"Can we just see where this goes Ry. We can just free ball it. I'm not ready to label what we have right now."

"Yeah Quinn I understand. We can just go with the flow."

"Good."

Quinn leans in to kiss Ryan when her phone buzzed. The blonde huffs and goes over to her bag.

From Mom: Quinine come home soon. Dinners at 7.

Quinn: I will mom.

Quinn puts the phone back in her bag.

"I have to go home soon."

"Okay. What do we do now."

"We can make out some more."

"I was thinking we could get to know each other more.'

"Okay...sure."

"Great now help me up. My ass has gone numb from sitting on this hard floor."

Quinn pulls Ryan up. He stretches then puts the turtles back in the large tank.

Ryan sits in the middle of the bed his back pressed against the head board. Quinn lays across the bed on her side. Her elbow propped up and he head resting in her head. Ryan sits pretzel style and looks at Quinn.

"So I'll start first. As you know I fix and make phone and computers. In my free time I also take dance classes."

"What kind of classes?"

"Promise not to laugh."

"Promise."

"Well I take ballet and contemporary."

"Are you any good."

"Yes I'm good. I'm better than good in fact I'm fantastic."

"Well then if your good at it and you like to do it why should anyone care what classes you take. Now tell me more about you."

Ryan tells Quinn everything until there is no more to tell. Quinn listens diligently and laughs at Ryan's quirky behavior.

"So I guess its your turn now."

"Yes it is. Well I'm not a real blonde. My hair used to be auburn. I wear contacts and I used to wear braces before."

"Really. That would have been cool to see you looking like a girl version of me."

"Yeah well...I have one sister and as you know I own a dog."

"So what is your favorite color?"

"Yellow."

"What is the one thing you love to do?"

"Only one thing."

"If you have more than one that's okay."

"Okay well the two things I love to do is play the piano and draw."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I've always felt free when I play. It's like you and music. When you sing it feels like the whole world is noticing you right then and there. It's like they listen to what you have to say, like you finally have a voice, a reason to be. That's what it feels like when I play. It's like I finally matter you know, I'm finally good enough. It's just magical..."

Ryan listens as Quinn explains to him. He notices this far away look in her eyes as she speaks. Slowly but surely tears start to form in her amber eyes. Ryan lays down across from Quinn in the same position and takes her hand in his.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start tearing up."

"It's okay. Clearly you have this deep connection and Passion for playing the piano."

Quinn sighs and switches the topic.

"I love to draw because its a good way to get out your emotions and your creativity. No one knows all of what I'm telling you except for my mom and dad."

"Well I feel special."

"You are special."

Ryan smiles before asking,"What are your parents like?"

"My dad" Quinn falters as the same far away look creeps back into her eyes.

"Hey you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"It's...its not that."

Quinn phone buzzes and she gets up to answer it.  
Mom pops up on the screen.

"I'm going to go out in the hall."

Ryan nods and lays on his back. Quinn goes and answers her phone. Ryan looks at the ceiling mind blank as he waits for Quinn. He listens to the hard drops of rain as they hit his window. Quinn enters a few minutes later.

"My mom said I have to come home now."

"Okay just let me put on a jacket and shoes."

"Why do you need a jacket?"

"It's raining."

"God dammit. It said nothing about it raining off and on today on the news. I didn't bring a jacket."

Ryan zips his jacket partly and slips on some low top converse. Quinn puts on her shoes. She checks and make sure she has everything in her book bag.

"Here you can use mine."

Ryan hands her his favorite pull over hoodie. The hoodie is navy blue and on the front it reads in white bold letters Geek Squad. The two e's are wearing a pair of thick rimmed glasses. On the back it says "member since I was born."

Quinn puts on the hoodie and they go down stairs. Ryan says goodbye to his mom after explaining where he's going. They get into the car and head to Quinn's house in comfortable silence. Ryan pulls into her drive way and park. The brunette stares at the house in front of him.

"So what happens tomorrow at school."

"Ryan look at me." Ryan turns his head and looks Quinn in the eyes. "Were just gonna go to school. You can talk to me and walk me to class and all that other stuff okay?"

"Okay."

"Good now walk me to my door."

They get out and speed walk to Quinn's door because of the rain.

"I had a great time today Rye."

"Yeah me too. I was w-wondering" Ryan adjusts his glasses and winces, "If you would go on a d-date with me on Friday."

Quinn squeals and pulls Ryan into a kiss.

"Yes! I would love to go on a date with you."

"Gr-great. Well I'll see you tomorrow."

Ryan begins to walk away. When Quinn stops him.

"Ryan wait. You forgot your hoodie."

Ryan turns around and walks backwards to his car.

"Don't worry about it. Keep it just take good care of it. It's my favorite hoodie."

"Okay."

Ryan continues to walk backwards and slips on a little puddle of mud. Quinn puts her hand over her mouth.

"Are you okay?"

Ryan pops back up.

"I'm fine. D-don't worry about me. See you tomorrow."

"Don't forget to ice your nose."

Ryan nods then turns around and gets in his car and starts it. Quinn bites her bottom lip and smiles before entering her house. Ryan pulls out and heads back home.

**A/N: Alright tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and support for my story. I did indeed mess up the names in the last chapter and didn't notice when I pre-read it. Lauren was the other name I was considering before I decided Leighton. It was supposed to be Hilary not Lauren sorry. Im too lazy to actually change it. Anyway less note and more story.**

Ryan alarm blares promptly at 6:00 am. The brunette quickly quiets the clock. Ryan gets up and puts on a pair of basketball shorts, running shoes, and his head phones connected to his iPod. The teen makes his way downstairs and grabs a water bottle before leaving.

A few blocks away:

Quinn tosses and turns tirelessly. After a while Quinn gives trying to go back to sleep. She gets up and heads down stairs to make breakfast.

The blonde quickly begins to cook her Bacon and make the pancake batter.  
Quinn pours some on the griddle and looks out side. She goes to flip her pancake but falters as she sees a topless Ryan jog by. Quinn flips the pancake and goes to her front door.

"Hey Ryan!" Quinn yells to get his attention.

Ryan keeps jogging unable to hear her because of the headphones. Quinn figures this out and picks up the morning news paper and chucks it at Ryan. The paper hits Ryan and he stumbles. He quickly whips around and sees Quinn holding in a laugh.

Ryan picks up the wad of paper and goes over to Quinn. He goes to hand it to her but moves his hand before she grabs it. Ryan puts his headphones around his neck before he speaks.

"I could've got hurt."

"Yeah but you didn't. Now can I have my paper."

_"Don't look down at the paper Quinn. Keep your eyes on his face."_

Quinn looks down at the paper anyway. She ogles Ryan's dancer physique. The muscle under his smooth sun kissed skin just waiting to be touched. Quinn looks lower and she knows she's fucked. Quinn stares between the obvious bulge in Ryan's shorts and his six pack. Ryan's words registers in her brain as he turns around.

"I'll think about it."

"Wait what. My mom loves the paper don't take it."

"Should of thought about that before you threw it." Ryan shouts over his shoulder.

The dancer puts his headphones on and begins to run. Quinn sighs as he disappears then a burnt smell hits her nose. She scrambles into the kitchen and sees the griddle smoking and her pancakes and bacon severely burnt. Quinn turns off the griddle and throws the blackened food away.

"Cereal it is again." Quinn said aloud.

Back to Ryan:

The brunette walks through the door to his home at 6:30 and goes to basement to work out. After thirty minutes he heads to his room. Ryan strips down and walks through his closet to his bathroom.

He opens the door to his shower and turns on the water.

****  
Ryan quickly dries off and puts on a t-shirt and boxer briefs. He goes down stairs and eats a bowl of cereal. When Ryan's finished he goes to brush his teeth and get dressed. The dancer picks a pair of black slacks, a black button up, grey sweater and black leather keds. He puts oil in his curly mane and looks at the clock.

7:45 am is shown. He pockets his phone, shoulders his bag, and picks up the newspaper Quinn threw. Ryan gets in his car and starts towards Quinn's. When he gets there he exits the car with the newspaper in tow. Ryan nervously rings the bell.

Judy answers the door. Ryan heart starts to beat faster.

**"Why didn't I think about Quinn mom answering the door? I mean she lives here with Quinn so why wouldn't she open the door."**

"Hello." Judy says.

Ryan stutters out, "H-hello I'm R-Ryan Berry."

"Well Ryan Berry may I ask why you are here."

"Oh ah, I came to return your newspaper."

Ryan sticks out the paper for Judy to grab. She takes it from his hand gently.

"Why did you have my newspaper?"

"Q-Quinn threw it at me earlier when I was jogging by."

"Why would Quinnie do such a thing? Well I'm sorry for my daughters behavior. Thank you for the paper is there anything else."

Ryan smirks at the nickname before answering, "Well since I'm here I guess I can take Quinn to school."

Judy nods and ushered Ryan in. He follows her into the kitchen.

"Coffee?"

"What kind is it?"

"I didn't know there were kinds of coffee."

"It's just that I'm Jewish and the coffee will have to be unflavored or kosher."

Judy nods in understanding.

"Well I'm afraid that its not Kosher. Not many people of your religion keep kosher in America."

"Yeah my mother makes us. After a while it was hard and too much work to do it while having a regular diet. So soon my family became Vegans since its easier."

"Well I respect you and your family's devotion to your religion."

"Thank you Mrs. Fabray."

"Please call me Judy."

"Mom, who are you talking to?"

Quinn comes into the kitchen and sees Ryan sitting across from her mom at the island.

"Hey Ryan," Quinn says warily. "Whatcha doing here?"

"I came to return the paper you threw at me. Since I was here I thought I could take you to school."

"Okay. Well I'm ready when you are."

The teens get up and make their way to the door. Quinn shoulders her bag and grabs her keys.

"Bye mom."

"Bye Quinnie."

Quinn flushes at the nickname and Ryan snickers. The brunette opens the door for Quinn before getting in on his side. Ryan starts the car and they make their way to McKinley.

Quinn fiddles with the radio until she finds something she likes. Soon Madonna is pumping through the car. Ryan sighs annoyed and turns the station.

"Hey why did you turn?"

He says with out hesitation, "Madonna is incredibly annoying."

Quinn pouts and crosses her arms in a petulant manner. Ryan glances over at her and huffs.

"My car, my radio, my rules. If you don't like it too bad." Ryan said in a joking manner.

"Spoken like a true dictator."

Ryan stops at red light and looks at Quinn briefly.

"I never said you couldn't listen to music just not Madonna and others."

Ryan begins to drive again. He turns left, only a block away from school.

"Who would these others be?"

"It depends on how I feel that day."

Ryan parks in front of the school the glass doors in sight. He turns off the car and the occupants of the car look at each other.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did Ryan."

"True. Why did you throw the newspaper at me?"

Quinn blushes as the real reason comes to mind.

_"Should I tell him I hit him because he was shirtless?"_

_"No. He'll think your just some horny girl trying to get into his pants."_ Quinn conscience that sounds like Sofia Vegara for some weird reason said.

"Ummm...I just wanted to say hi?"

"You just wanted to say hi. That's it nothing else."

Ryan eyes her in disbelief knowing there is more than that.

"Nope nothing else."

"Okay. Well come on don't want to be late."

They get out of the car that Ryan locks and make their way to the school doors.

"It's now or never." Quinn says while looking at Ryan.

Ryan nods and Quinn holds his hand. They push open the doors to school.

**A/N: Just a filler chapter for you guys. When I write Ryan I think of Paul Iacono but with the physical features I described in a earlier chapter. **

**Just noticed I never did a disclaimer so, I own nothing that Ryan Murphy owns including glee or the characters and their story lines.**

**Anyway Review.**


	7. Chapter 7a

**A/N: So I changed the rating from M to T because it suits the story more. ****I take the lack of reviews for the last chapter as you guys not liking that chapter. Hopefully this chapter is better than the last. I'm making the next couple chapters into parts. So it will be shorter chapters but quicker updates.**

**The Last Slushy Facial And The First Duet pt.1:**

The teens walk through the hall way hand in hand. The little show of PDA garners the attention of everyone. The kids gawk at the sight they are sure is imagined. Ryan begins to tense under the stares of others around him. Quinn feels his uneasiness and squeezed his hand.

"Just relax Ryan." Quinn whispers so only Ryan can hear.

Ryan takes a deep breath. They go to Ryan's locker first. He keeps the books he needs for the first three periods of class. The rest go in his locker. Soon the dancer and cheerleader are at Quinn's locker.

"Are you okay Ry?" Quinn asked while swapping books.

"What do you think Quinn?"

Quinn raises an eyebrow at Ryan's smart ass tone.

"I don't know Ryan I'm not a psychic."

Ryan huffs before talking.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you its just I'm on edge right now. I'm so nervous and anxious from all this attention."

Quinn closes her locker and looks at Ryan.

"For a guy in glee and a dancer you sure are shy."

"That's because I'm good at those things. I'm horrible with people. When I sing or dance I imagine its just me because if I don't something might happen."

Quinn listens intrigued at Ryan's sudden lack of confidence.

"What might happen?"

"I h-"

"Well if it isn't beauty and the geek. When everyone said you two were an item  
I had to see it with my own eyes."

Santana walks up to the pair smirk in place. Quinn plasters on a fake smile.

"Well what do I owe this lovely encounter to."

"Cut the crap Q. You clearly heard what I just said."

Quinn scowls at her second in command.

"What do you Santana?"

"Why so much hostility? I just wanted to see if it were true."

Ryan chooses to speak at this moment. Eyes focused on his hands he says, "Man news travels quick. We've only been here for ten to 15 minutes."

"Yes it does dumbledork." Santana sneered.

Quinn clinched her jaw in annoyance. Ryan casted his eyes to the floor and winces.

"I-I-I have to go to cl-class."

Ryan quickly leaves the two girls. On his way to class he bumps into Puck and falls.

"Watch were your go- Ryan?"

Puck helps up the brunette.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see-"

Ryan pushes past him in a haste. Puck looks at his fleeing form in confusion. The mohawked boy hears raised voices and a loud bang in the opposite direction.

Back to Quinn:

"Must you be so much of a bitch." Quinn says through clenched teeth.

"Actually I must. It's not my fault if your boyfriend can't handle a joke."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Right so what is he? Just a casual fuck. Which I highly doubt because who in their right mind would fuck him."

Quinn begins to flush with anger.

"Shut up Santana."

"Oh is little miss perfect angry because I'm telling the truth. What are you doing with the freak? He's a loser Quinn and bad for your image. You must be desperate to go with that l-"

Quinn cuts off Santana's rant with a hard slap. Santana gasps as the palm hits her cheek. The brunette slaps Quinn back. Soon the HBIC pushed the Latina into the lockers.

Santana looks Quinn in the eye and charged. The two connect with fists and hair holds. Puck and Sam break through the crowd and pull the two apart.

"You fucking bitch. I hope you rot in hell, slut bag." Quinn yells as Puck carries her to the nurses office.

"I'm already there whore." Santana yells back being taken in the opposite direction by Sam.

Quinn and Puck reach the nurses office and he puts her down. The brunette turns Quinn around.

"What the hell Quinn?"

"She deserved that. Santana's a fucking bitch."

"I could've told you that."

"How bad is it?"

Puck inspects her face but only comes up with a little cut on her left cheek bone.

"Not too bad might need a little band-aid but that's all."

Quinn sighs out in relief.

"I can't say the same for Santana. Her eye looked busted as well as her lip."

Quinn smirks before responding, "Good."

"Why did you do that? Most of the time Santana would've kicked your ass. What did she say to make you that mad."

"She talked about Ryan. It's one thing to talk about me and call me names but when she started on Ryan I lost all self control."

"Yeah I ran into him earlier and he was weirder than normal."

Quinn nods then sighs.

"Thanks Noah but you should go to class. I'll take care of the cut and go to the principals office."

"Alright."

Noah gives Quinn a brief hug and a peck on the right cheek. Quinn gets the band-aid before heading to Figgins office.


	8. Chapter 7b

**The Last Slushy Facial And The First Duet pt.2:**

Ryan exits the gym hastily to avoid Quinn. He goes to his locker and swaps out his books. Ryan exits the building his lunch in his hand. The dancer makes his way under the bleachers and heaves a sigh.

"That was close. I was sure Quinn had saw me when she came in." The boy said aloud.

Ryan sits down and opens his lunch listening to the conversations around him.

**To Quinn:**

Quinn entered the gym to get her phone from the teacher. She didn't notice Ryan fleeing the gym to avoid her.

"Freak." Quinn hears someone say under their breath.

Quinn just shrugs and takes the phone from Mr. Bengal's hand.

"Next time I take this it will end up at the principals office."

"Yeah Yeah I know $25 dollar fine. I get it."

Quinn leaves the gym and heads to the cafeteria. The blonde gets a salad, and a bottled water. She sits at her popular table and scans the room for a curly head boy with glasses and braces. When she doesn't see him Quinn frowns.

Quinn looks at her salad that was wilted and she didn't have an appetite anymore. The cheerleader throws the salad and takes her water and leaves.

_"Where would I go if I was Ryan Berry?"_

_"He loves to sing so try the choir room."_ Sofia says.

Quinn goes to the choir room and finds it empty.

_"Thanks Sofia but its empty."_

_"Try the auditorium."_

Quinn falters as she notices that she is talking to herself or at least her conscience that sounds like someone else. Quinn shakes her head before entering the empty auditorium.

"Now what." Quinn thinks.

Giving up Quinn goes to the football field for the rest of lunch. As she approaches she sees a figure under the bleachers. Quinn gets closer and sees its Ryan. The blonde goes over to him quickly.

"I haven't seen you all day."

Ryan jumps but looks forward as he responds.

"Why would you. It's not like I actually cross your path."

"Okay your acting weird and just wanted to know what I did."

"You know I sit under these bleachers two to three times a week. All just to feel I'm apart of the conversation, the group. I know its pathetic but its the closets I'll ever come."

Quinn sits next to Ryan and he quickly takes her hand.

"I'm not mad at you Quinn. I'm mad at myself for not standing up for myself. You shouldn't have to do it."

"Maybe I like protecting you Ryan."

Ryan squeezes her hand and Quinn lays her head on his shoulder.

"Why?"

"Why what."

"Why do you feel this is the closet you'll ever come?"

"B-because I just can't. It's too much when I'm in large crowd. It feels like all eyes are on me. It takes everything for me not to just break down."

"That serious huh?"

"Yeah my therapist says I have a severe case of social anxiety."

"Would this be the reason you never have to present your projects in front of the class."

"Y-yeah. I tried to in freshman year but I get couldn't past the second line without being a stuttering and crying mess. It's so embarrassing so I try to avoid any social activity."

"What made you join glee and dance?"

"My therapist suggested dance when I was a kid to help me but it didn't help really. So she suggested glee last year. But as you see it didn't get the right affect."

"You shouldn't be so scared of social activity Ry. What is your biggest fear?"

"Rejection. I'm afraid of the rejection that's going to happen if I try. It took a lot to even check on you yesterday but I tried. Now my mom wants me to see my therapist only four instead of five times a week."

Quinn nods before tilting her head back and up. She places a kiss on Ryan's cheek. The brunette blushes. Quinn releases Ryan's hand and puts his arm around her. She connects his unoccupied hand with hers and leans against him.

"I was thinking that maybe we could do a duet today for my audition for glee."

"Hmmm... I don't know."

Ryan interlaced their fingers before continuing.

"What song did you have in mind?"

"Do you know how to play guitar?"

"Yeah."

"Good. We have a free period for biology so meet me in the auditorium."

"Okay."

Quinn kisses Ryan softly. The two spend the rest of their lunch wrapped around each other.

**A/N: So I got the bleacher idea from another fic I can't remember the name of. I kinda wanted Ryan to crave social activity but to also be afraid of it. ****Please review its the only way I know you if guys and girls like my story and what you think about it.**


	9. Chapter 7c

**A/N: I just want to start off by saying thank you to everyone especially JessieStorm40 that showed support and for their condolences. It was greatly appreciated and it helped a lot. I'm doing a little bit better so I thought I would upload this chapter for you.**

**The Last Slushy Facial and The First Duet pt.3**

After lunch the day was uneventful for Ryan. His classes were a bore a usual. To be honest all the brunette cared about was his duet with Quinn. He was practically bouncing in his seat with anticipation.

The bell rung signaling the end of Art and the start of his free period. He made his was to auditorium quickly. He sat at the piano bench and waited for Quinn.

The blonde entered five minutes later with an acoustic guitar. Ryan looked at her in slight confusion. He took the instrument from Quinn and leaned it against the piano.

"Where did you get the guitar from?"

"I asked one of the band geeks if they had one. Just my luck they did."

Ryan nods as he watched Quinn pull out sheet music.

"I arranged it around to be just a tad bit slower and so I can play it on the piano. By your last part it will have picked tempo."

Ryan looked over the music. To say he was impressed was an understatement.

"I didn't know you could arrange music."

"I wouldn't I Ry. I am a pianist after all."

"Right."

Quinn sits at the piano and gestures for Ryan to put on the guitar. They run through the song and by the end of the period they've nailed it.

The two walk out of the auditorium talking. Ryan swings the guitar around his back as they walk to his locker.

"So were do I take the guitar."

"They told me to put in the choir room."

Ryan nods and gets his belongings. Soon they are headed to Quinn's locker. When Quinn puts her combination in a jock slushies' Ryan. The boy gasps in shock. Quinn bubbles with anger and rage.

"Hey Dick head."

Quinn walks up to the tall boy and pushes him into the lockers.

"Don't you or anyone else slushy Ryan Berry. I don't want to see anyone look at him wrong. Because if I do Ryan will be the last thing you look at before your standing in front of the pearly gates." Quinn demands HBIC persona firmly in place.

"What the hell. You never had a problem with us slushying the freak before."

"Yeah well she does now. If I was you I would shut up before I castrate you. That goes for all of you. If you don't follow Quinn's orders I will end you and be there to put the nail in your coffin." Santana barks.

The student council are quiet but they quickly go to class when Santana barks at them to. Quinn looks at the bruised Latina in confusion.

"Thank you Santana. But why?"

"Maybe you kicking my ass put some sense into me. Your my best friend and I should support you no matter who you choose to date."

"Even if the person I choose is a geek." Quinn questions teasingly.

"Yes even if they're Ryan Berry." Santana grumbles.

Quinn smiles ecstatic and wraps Santana in a hug.

"I'm sorry about the face."

"Don't worry about it. It makes me look more badass."

Quinn laughs before she leads a temporarily blind Ryan to his locker than the bathroom.

"Thank you Quinn...For everything. I can take it from here. You should go to class."

"No I want to wait."

"Quinn please go to class. It will make me happy."

Quinn acquiesces and goes to class after giving him a quick peck. Ryan cleans up and changes into a Flash shirt and keeps the rest.

****  
The next time Quinn sees Ryan is when he walks in the choir room. She chuckles and shakes her head at his Flash shirt and ponytailed hair. He goes and sits by her.

"Are you laughing at my shirt or hair?"

"Would be mad if I said both."

"Well no. But I had to wash my hair and it would have looked like a wet mop."

"Have you ever thought about cutting it."

Ryan looks at her appalled and like she grew to heads.

"I can't believe you would say something like that."

Puck comes over and sits beside Ryan.

"Hey Q, Rye. What did she say?"

"Quinn said I should cut my hair."

"No I said have you ever thought about it."

"How do you feel about this Noah?" Ryan asked hoping he would be on his side.

"Well I'd say its about time you cut the Jesus locks."

"Really? There not that bad. I like my hair."

"It's nice and thick but honestly Ryan its time to let it go."

Santana comes in and sits on the unoccupied side of Quinn.

"What is the Dork letting go?"

"His hair." Puck says.

"Really? No shit. Your cutting off your Jew curls."

"It isn't that bad." Ryan huffs.

Santana snorts, "Yeah and I'm not a bitch."

The rest of the club comes in looks at the four teens in confusion except for Brittany. The blonde sits by Santana. The rest of them all wonder how Ryan got invited to sit with the popular kids. Mr. Schue comes in tells them to take their seat.

"Mr. Schue I'm sorry to interrupt you but Quinn and I have song we would like to do for her audition."

The curly head man smiles at the boys politeness before letting them have the floor. Quinn goes and sits at the piano. Ryan sits on a stool and with guitar strapped to him. The gleeks raise an eyebrow at the sight not knowing Ryan could play.

The brunette begins to strum the strings. Quinn begins to sing.

(**Ryan**, _Quinn_, **_Both_**)

_"All I knew this morning when I woke_  
_ Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before_  
_ And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_  
_ Is green eyes and freckles in your smile _  
_In the back of my mind making me feel like"_

**_"I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now _**  
**_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_**

**_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_**  
**_I just wanna know you, know you, know you"_**

Quinn begins to play the piano. The two finish the chorus a Ryan goes into his part.

**"And all my walls stood tall painted blue **  
**And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you**

**And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies **  
**The beautiful kind, making up for lost time, **  
**Taking flight, making me feel like"**

Keeps his eyes focused on the guitar and his mind trained on singing. He makes a mental note to ask Quinn to play for him someday. The gleeks are moved by the amount of chemistry between the two.

**_"I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now _**  
**_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now _**  
**_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now _**  
**_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_**

**_Cause all I know is we said, "Hello." _**  
**_And your eyes look like coming home _**  
**_All I know is a simple name Everything has changed _**  
**_All I know is you held the door _**  
**_And you'll be mine and I'll be yours _**  
**_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed"_**

Quinn stops playing and Ryan plays a the guitar with extra passion. He looks up and turns to Quinn before looking at his peers.

**"Come back and tell me why **

**I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.**

** And meet me there tonight And let me know that it's not all in my mind."**

He returns to soft strumming and looks at Quinn with unshed tears and longing. This takes Quinn by surprise because this first time she's heard him sing and play the guitar with this much emotion.

**"I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**  
**I just wanna know you, know you, know you."**

Quinn joins back in with vocals and the piano.

**_"Cause all I know is we said, "Hello." _**  
**_And your eyes look like coming home _**  
**_All I know is a simple name Everything has changed _**  
**_All I know is you held the door _**  
**_And you'll be mine and I'll be yours _**  
**_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed"_ **

Ryan stops playing and stares at Quinn as she finishes the song.

_"All I know is we said, "Hello." So dust off your highest hopes _  
_All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed All I know is a new found grace _  
_All my days I'll know your face _  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed"_

When the last note is played the room burst into a round of applause. Ryan puts the guitar back and takes his seat with Quinn. He holds her hand and interlaced their fingers.

"Wow that was amazing. Quinn you are definitely welcomed here in New Directions." Mr. Schue says

Quinn just smiles and nods. Santana and Brittany audition but Quinn's attention was on the boy next to her. She made a mental note to ask him about their performance. Ryan feels her eyes on him so he gives Quinn hand a reassuring squeeze. He knows she's wondering about the performance and he can't even explain if he wanted to.

**A/N: So tell me what you think. The song they sing is _Everything Has Changed_ by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran. I changed the arrangement some so Ryan could have more parts. Any who the makeover everyone's dying for even me will probably be in the next chapter along with the date.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I uploaded the more to this chapter so the whole date is on here.**

**The Makeover and First Date**

Ryan can't believe he's at the one place he never thought he would be. Santana opens the door and looks at Ryan uninterested.

"What do you want?"

"A-a makeover."

Santana perks up at this and motions for him to continue.

"Well tomorrow is me and Quinn's first date and I don't want to look like a total loser."

"You always look like a total loser. Why would a date make you not want to look that way?"

"Well you were there when Quinn suggested I cut my hair. I've been thinking about it and want to."

"So why come to me I'm not a barber or stylist."

"I know but Brittany told me your good with scissors. Look I'm willing to pay any amount of money you want just please help me out."

"I'll help you out and you don't have to pay me. I already owe you a lot more than a makeover. So come one let's get to it."

To say Ryan was nervous was an understatement. He hadn't went to school today because he wanted to surprise Quinn. Santana had cut his hair some and Kurt was nice enough to go shopping with him. He only hoped that Quinn would be happy with the make over.

He shot a text to Quinn saying he'll be there in a hour or two. Ryan began to get ready for his date.

Quinn was a nervous wreck all day. She hadn't talked to Ryan since the duet the other day. She was beginning to think he was mad at her. Quinn thinks back to that day.

**Flashback:**

_Everyone had left except Quinn and Ryan. He had to go over something's with Mr. Schue before they could leave. Ryan had gave her the keys so that's were she was. In Ryan's car listening to the radio._

_Quinn didn't seem him walk up to caught up in her mind. Ryan got in the car and buckled up._

_"Hey sorry it took so long. Mr. Schue was talking my ear off."_

_Ryan starts the car and glances worriedly over at Quinn._

_"Quinn what's wrong."_

_"Uh...oh n-nothing."_

_Ryan sighs and turns off the car. He shifts so he's facing the blonde._

_"Don't lie to me Quinn. Is it the duet or what."_

_"Why were you on the verge of tears. And don't say it was the anxiety."_

_"When I perform I get emotional. That's why I'm the captain. I put everything in a performance big or little."_  
_ Ryan half lied. What he said was the truth it just wasn't the truth for Quinn's question. He couldn't tell her that he kind of had doubts about why she would even like him. Ryan knows if he told the truth it would only lead to argument._

_Quinn looks at him skeptically. Ryan hopes she believes him._

_"Alright if you say that's the reason."_

_Ryan heaved a sigh and starts the car._

**Flashback Over**

Quinn wonders if she should of never questioned him about it. She snaps out of her thoughts when her phone buzzes. Quinn reads the message from Ryan saying he'll be there in a hour or two.

The blonde wonders briefly where they're going before starting the process of getting ready.

Ryan huffs a sigh trying to get his hair how Santana showed him. He stops and takes a breather before he ends up ripping out the rest of his hair.

**"Calm down Rye. You can do this. Quinn will be surprised and will love how you look."** His conscience says.

Ryan nods and does his hair. He slips on his black dress shoes. Ryan's in the middle of tucking in his shirt when he gets a text message.

_Quinn: Formal or casual?_

**_Ryan: Semi-Formal? I don't know_**

_Quinn: How don't you know. What are you wearing._

**_Ryan: A suit. Does that mean it's formal?_**

_Quinn: Yes._

**_Ryan: Okay_**.

The brunette buckles his belt and grabs his wallet and keys off his night stand. He walks down the stairs and heads for the door.

"Ryan is that you." Leighton said from her spot in the kitchen.

Ryan walks to the kitchen and sees both of his parents. Hilary sees her son cut hair and gets up.

"What is all this Rye?" Hilary says

"I cut my hair. I'm going on a date with Quinn."

"I have to meet this Quinn. She managed to get you to cut your hair. In my book she's the one." Leighton said.

"My hair wasn't that bad."

"Lei your missing that he's not wearing his glasses either."

"You have in contacts. Ryan all I have to say is you look truly handsome. Have a great date."

Leighton and Hilary give their son a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks. Now I have to go. See you tomorrow?"

"Yep we both have a week off."

Ryan beams at this before leaving and making his way to Quinn's house.

Ryan arrived at Quinns house and exited the car boquet in tow. He rings the door bell and waits patiently. Judy answers the door bright smile on her face.

"Ryan dear hello. Please come in Quinn will be down in a second."

Ryan enters the home. Judy leads the brunette to the living room.

"Please have a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thank you."

"Can I just say that you look very handsome Ryan."

Ryan blushes before stammering out a thank you. Judy gets up from her spot across from Ryan.

"Im going to go check on Quinn make yourself comfortable."

Judy exits the room. Ryan places the flowers on his lap. A white dog makes his way into the room and sits in front of Ryan. The dog tilts his head to the side as he looks at the boy before him.

"Hey you must be Krypto."

Krypto perks up at his name and gets closer to Ryan.

"I'm Ryan. I'm here to take your owner on a date."

Ryan holds out his hand so the dog can sniff it. The brunette rubs Krypto side. Judy clears her throat lightly.

"Quinns ready."

Ryan stands up and follows Judy to the front of the house. Quinn is waiting there in form fitting white dress that stops a inch above her knees. Her hair is done in side swept curls. Quinns lips are stained blood red and her eyes smokey. On her feet are a pair of nude pumps. She finishes off her look with a simple diamond tennis bracelet and earrings.

"Wow Quinn you look amazing." Ryan said in awe.

Quinn smiles and responds,"I can say the same about you. I love the new look."

"Th-thank you. Ummm...I got these for you." Ryan said and gives the flowers to Quinn.

Quinn takes the two dozen Tarda tulips that has a little cluster of yellow cymbidium orchids in the middle.

"They're beautiful."

"Yeah," Ryan goes to push up his glasses but remembers he's not wearing them. "I got them because they were yellow and I know that's your favorite color."

"Thank you so much Ry." Quinn turns to her mom, " Will you put these in some water please."

Judy gives her daughter and Ryan a hug before taking the flowers.

"Have a great time."

Quinn grabs her clutch and they head out to Ryans car. He opens the door for her then gets in on his side.

Thirty minutes into the drive Quinn asks, "Where are we going?"

"You'll just have to see."

"Is this why you planned the date early."

"Yep. Where were going is about an hour and some minutes away."

"An hour away? Were going to Dayton aren't we."

"Exactly."

"Well if your gonna make sit in a car for that can I listen to some music."

"Since its our first date yes. Listen to whatever you want..." Ryan sighs before adding. "Even Madonna."

Quinn smiles and turns on the radio. She looks through the CDs in the car before choosing Born to Die. Ryan sighs in relief that Quinn picked something he liked.

Soon they're singing along with the CD.

"I will love you, Till the end of time. I would wait a million years."

Ryan sings in a high pitch. Queen just laughs because he sounds funny. The blonde turns down the radio.

"Okay so are we going somewhere that keeps Kosher?"

"No, but they are vegan friendly."

Quinn nods before she swaps the CD for the plain fm radio. The blonde gets excited as Brave by Sara Bareilles comes. She turns up the radio and sings along.

The two arrive at the restaurant.

"Finally. I was beginning to think we would never get here."

Ryan chuckles before getting out and sprinting around the car to open Quinns door.

"Thank you Ry. But seriously you do not have to do that."

"I know but I want to."

"Fine."

Ryan nods and hold his arm out for Quinn to take. They walk in and the Maitre d' seats them. They look at the menu for a moment.

They're waiter comes dressed in black pants, white shirt and black tie. He's tall with gingered hair and green eyes.

"Hello my name is Andy and I will be your waiter this evening. May I start you off with something to drink." Andy said this with a bright and genuine smile on his face.

"Yes may I get a glass of water." Ryan says.

"Okay and for you?"

"Umm...a lemonade."

"Okay will be back with your drinks and to take your order."

"What are you thinking of ordering?" Quinn asked.

"Thai Kai Salad. What about you."

"The grilled Scottish salmon."

"Sounds good."

The waiter comes back and they order and he takes the menus.

"Can I ask you a question Ry?"

"You just did."

"Touche. I wanted to ask you why you've been avoiding me."

"I haven't been avoiding you. Well at least I don't think I have." Ryan said truely confused.

"You haven't talked to me since our conversation on Wednesday."

Ryan thinks back and notices she is right.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't even notice. I've been so wrapped up in planning this date and me. I am truely sorry."

"It's okay Ryan. I just thought you were mad."

"Never."

Ryan beams at her and Quinn smiles back.

"Good."

The waiter sits there food down before leaving. The rest of dinner was spent between the teens eating and laughing.

They get into the car and head back to Lima.

"I don't want this date to end." Quinn says.

Ryan smiles and exits the freeway. He drives until he sees a familiar spot. Ryan pulls the car over and drives into a clearing.

"Where are we?"

"Just this spot I found when I was drying around one day. I thought we could spend at little time out here."

"Okay."

They exit the car and Ryan goes to his trunk to pull out two thick blankets he brought with him. He lays one the ground and they sit down. The brunette wraps the other one around Quinn.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Nope."

Ryan wraps his arm around Quinn and pulls her into his side.

"So what do you want to do?" Quinn said.

"I don't know. We could talk."

"Okay about what."

"Well umm...Why don't you ever talk about your dad?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Ryan hears the pain in her voice and speaks quickly.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I want to tell you. I trust you Ryan. You told me you had social anxiety its only right I tell you."

Ryan just nods and waits for Quinn to continue.

"My dad taught me how to play the piano. Every Sunday after we came home from church he would sit me on his knee and teach me. Soon we would play together side by side."

Quinn pauses to take a deep breath. Ryan tightens his hold a little.

"He wasn't the most perfect dad in the world. He had a bad temper. I remember many of days he would yell and slam the door as he left. But not ever did he hurt me, my mom, or my sister. To me he was still the same Russell I saw every Sunday. My mom divorced him when I was ten. He still made time to see us but not often. But when he did we would play the piano. A couple years ago he stopped showing up. I began to resent him. I thought he didn't love me anymore. I hated him for it until my mom got the call that he was dead. I couldn't understand why and how. They say he had an heart attack in his sleep. Russell had left the piano he had to me. It's in my room actually. I don't play it as much as I used to when I found out he died. But I make time every Sunday to play."

When she was done the blonde broke down. Quinn had tears freely running down her face as Ryan held her. Ryans heart broke at her pained sobs.

The blonde unwraps herself from Ryan. She wipes her eyes and takes calming breathes.

"Thank you. I really needed that."

"No problem Quinn. How about relax and look at the stars. No more heavy talking for awhile."

"The best idea that you've had all day." Quinn said with a smile.

"Really the best idea."

"Beside the date."

Ryan laughs at they relax into each other.

Quinn and Ryan stand in front of the blondes door.

"I had a wonderful time."

"That's good. I guess I'll see you later."

"No goodbye kiss." Quinn said perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised.

"I thought most girls don't kiss on the first date." Ryan teased.

"I'm not like most girls now am I?"

"No, no your not."

"Just shut up and kiss me already."

"So demanding."

Ryan leans in kisses Quinn. The blonde tries to deepen it but Ryan pulls back.

'Goodbye Quinn."

Ryan quickly makes it to his car. Quinn smiles and enters the house.

**A/N: I know the dad part was cliche but oh well I liked it so call me cliche. Im not really good with others sad feeling. Even when I was writing quinns part it was awkward for me. Anyway review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry it took longer than expected to write this but I had to think about if I wanted more physical interactions with Quinn and Ryan now or later. I think you will be pleased with my outcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs in this story.**

Ryan woke to banging on his front door. He rolled over and looked at his clock.

"7:30? Who is at my house this early?"

Ryan grumbles as he gets out of bed. He slips on a pair of lounging pants and goes downstairs before his moms wake up.

"The one day I finally get to sleep and take a much needed break; somebody has to come ruin it."

Ryan snatched open the door and looks shocked at the person standing in front of him.

"Well are you going to let me in." Santana snarks.

"Umm...y-yeah."

Ryan steps aside to let her in. Santana walks pass him and smacks his bare stomach.

"Nice abs."

"Th-thanks?"

Santana looks around before Ryan ushered her to the kitchen. The brunette starts a pot of coffee.

"So why are you here?"

Santana sits across from him at the island.

"Wanted to see how your date went and if you popped the Faberry Cherry." Santana said with a smirk.

Ryan grimaces at her words. "It went well. Also if a Faberry Cherry is what I think its is then no it hasn't been popped."

"Oh. So you didn't rock Quinns world last night?" Santana says with a smirk.

"Umm...no and even if I did I wouldn't of told you."

Santana just shrugs and relaxs in her chair.

"So if that's all then please leave."

Santana frowns quickly before a mask of nonchalance is firmly in place. Ryan notices and sighs.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. Why would you think something is wrong?" Santana blurted out.

"Well for starters your acting weird. You just don't come visit people like me just to hear about how a date went so spill."

Santana groans before speaking, "Can I have some coffee first?"

Ryan nods and gets up to pour them some coffee.

"How do you like your coffee?"

"Four sugars and a splash of creamer."

Ryan opens the fridge and pulls out the cream. "Your in luck. Usually we don't have dairy creamer but we buy a little just in case we have a guest."

"And I needed to know all of that why?" Santana said sarcastically.

"Santana if your going to be rude to me then please leave."

"Sorry Berry. It's just...I'm really on edge right now."

"Please tell me why."

"Brittany broke up with me for Artie. She said it was because I was emotionally challenged. Supposedly she wants someone who can give her a more public relationship."

Ryan sits there and soaks in Sanranas words.

"Well maybe you are incapable of showing emotions." Santana glared at him. "I m-mean it only ever seems you have to modes. Mean Santana and Evil Santana. Then when your really pissed its both mixed which is really-"

"Okay. I get it. I only show anger. But its different with Britt."

Ryan takes a sip of coffee and nods to tell her to continue.

"Britt sees the real me. I love her and can't lose her to some crippled loser." Santana says glumily.

Ryan gets up and hesitantly puts an arm around her.

"Hey your not going to lose her. I'll help you if you want. All you have to do is show her that you love her."

"I'm scared Ryan. I'm scared of what people will think of me what my family will think of me." Santana choked out.

Ryan pulls her into a comforting hug. He feels her tears against his skin.

"It doesn't matter what the world will think. All that matters is what your loved ones and Brittany thinks. If your family can't except you then they don't love you like they're supposed to. You'll get through this and I'll help you."

Santana pulls out of the hug gently and wipes her eyes. She chuckles and smiles a watery smile.

"Thank you so much Ryan it really helped. And sorry if I drenched your chest in my tears."

Ryan smiles lightly and says, "Don't worry about. I like helping friends? In need."

Santana answers the underlying question. "Yes I guess were friends now. I have to go. I'll see you Monday okay."

Ryan leads her out of the house and gives the latina one last hug. The brunette runs his fingers through his straightened locks and sighs.

"Sometimes I don't even know how I got here." Ryan says before heading upstairs.

*****Time Jump to Monday*****

Ryan enters his first period and sees the Latin cheerleader in the back. She waves him over.

"Hey Berry." Santana said with a genuine smile.

"Hello Santana. I've been thinking of a way to help with your problem. Before you get defensive hear me out okay?"

Santana sighs and Ryan takes that as his que to continue.

"Your in glee club so I thought you could sing her song. But just in case your not ready for that I can sing with you. I was thinking we could deal with your situation in steps. You know so it will be easier for you."

"Hmm sounds like a plan. Don't we have a glee during school today before lunch?"

"Yep and really all I would have to do is arrange it. I know that you know this song."

"What song is it?"

Ryan is about to tell her when the teacher walks in. He writes it down on a piece of paper. Santana smiles at the suggestion and agrees that she does in fact know the song.

*****Time jump to Glee*** (my whole left hand except for my thumb is asleep. So hard to write this on a phone with a dead hand. Anyway back to the chapter)**

The curly head director comes into the room smiling.

"Okay guys I have some good news tell you guys but before I get into that Santana and Ryan have a song they want to sing."

The two brunette gets up and sit down on the stools in front of them.

"This song is just to help us express what we are feeling." Ryan said.

He turns to Brad and nods at him to start playing.

(**Ryan,** _Santana_, _**Both**_)

**"When the rain is blowing in your face,**

** And the whole world is on your case, **

**I could offer you a warm embrace **

**To make you feel my love."**

Ryan looks at the clasped hands in his lap. He closes his eyes and pictures its just him and Quinn.

**"When the evening shadows and the stars appear, **

**And there is no one there to dry your tears, **

**I could hold you for a million years **

**To make you feel my love."**

Quinn looks at Ryan and knows he's concentrating on getting through the song. She wonders what he's thinking of.

**_"I know you haven't made your mind up yet, _**

**_But I would never do you wrong. _**

**_I've known it from the moment that we met, _**

**_No doubt in my mind where you belong."_**

_"I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue, _

_I'd go crawling down the avenue. _

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do _

_To make you feel my love."_

Santana tries to convey all her feelings into the song. She glances at Brittany quickly before fixing her gaze forward. The brunette next to her opens his eyes and looks at Quinn.

"**_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_ **

_And on the highway of regret. _

**_The winds of change are blowing wild and free, _**

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet."_

_"I could make you happy, make your dreams come true. _

_Nothing that I wouldn't do. _

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you, _

**_To make you feel my love _**

**To make you feel my love"**

The song finishes with two looking at their significant others. Their peers are quiet and they take a seat, Ryan next to Quinn and Santana next to Ryan.

gets up and begins to speak. "I think I speak for all when I say that your performance was moving and left us all speechless. Now the good news I was talking about before is that Finn is back from suspension. He will join us this evening's practice. Glee is dismissed."

The teens file out of the room quietly.

"So Ryan what are you doing for lunch?" Quinn asks

Ryan goes to his locker to get his lunch.

"Ummm...I was thinking about eating in the auditorium. Don't really feel like eating outside."

"Okay can I join you?"

"Of course."

"Good. I'm going to get my lunch and meet you in the auditorium."

Ryan nods and Quinn pecks him on the cheek. The boy goes to the auditorium to wait for Quinn.

*****5 minutes later*****

Quinn enters the room and goes to sit next to Ryan in the front row of seats.

"Sorry I took so long. The line was super long."

"It's quite alright."

Quinn sits down eats a bite of her salad.

"So you and Santana huh?"

Ryan swallows before talking. "Yeah. I was helping her with somethings."

"I know. She told me she talked you Saturday. Thank you Ryan for being such a good friend to Santana. I know she can be rough at times but she means good."

"I know. Really its the least I can do for her helping me."

Quinn leans over kisses Ryan. He runs his tongue across her bottom lip. She grants him access eagerly. They deepen the kiss and Quinn moves Ryans food to another seat before she straddles his lap. Her hands run through his short hair.

They pull back for air. Ryan takes the initiative and kisses the smooth skin of Quinns neck. The blonde moans in appreciation.

"W-we should stop." Quinn moans out at a particular hard suck.

Ryan pulls back looks Quinn in the eyes.

"Have I told you that I love your contacts. I can see your eyes without them being obscured."

Ryan smiles and responds, "Thanks but they're nothing compared to yours. You are just so beautiful Quinn that sometimes I wonder why you like me."

Quinn leans in a kisses Ryan deeply before pulling back. "I wonder the same thing Ryan. Your too good for me."

Ryan caressed the blondes cheek. "No Im not. Quinn your perfect for me. Your really gorgeous, nice, protective and a bit of a geek."

Quinn begins to speak but Ryan interupts her. "No buts Quinn. How about we come to consensus and say were perfect for each other. You bring out a more bolder side of me and I make you bearable to be around." The brunette says the last part with a smile.

Quinn smiles and slaps him lightly on his shoulder, "Jerk."

Ryan is about to respond when he is interrupted.

"Alright break up the mushy stuff."

Quinn looks up at the voice of Santana. Standing next to her is Puck.

"We came looking for you when we didn't see you in the cafeteria." Puck said.

"Now we see why. Puck bought pizza. Sorry Ryan its not vegan."

Quinn finally notices the box in Pucks hand.

"It's alright. I don't really like pizza. How did you get off of school grounds?"

"I didn't come to school today. I wasn't going to show up until San said she was hungry. So I picked up some pizza. One half bacon for you Q and the other half plain Pepperoni for me and San."

Quinn gets off of Ryans lap. The three of them dig into the pizza. The rest of the period is spent eating and laughing.

**A/N: Alright tell me what you think. Next chapter will be more Faberry centric.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but my phone is stupid. I time jumped a few days. There will be a much bigger time jump later on.**

**Meet The Berry's**

Quinn stood nervously on the porch to the Berry household. She had been standing there for at least five minutes trying to find the courage to knock.

"You can do this Quinn. Just knock and from there on charm the pants off of Ryan's parents."

The blonde exhaled a sigh and subconsciously smooths down her dress. She raps on the door three times quickly. It doesn't take long before Hilary swings open the door.

"Hello Quinn. Please come in."

Quinn steps into the foyer. The older brunette takes her coat and hangs it up.

"I'm so glad your here Quinn. Leighton has been dying to meet you. Ryan will be down in a minute. Come on I'll introduce you." Hilary rambled out quickly.

Quinn just nods and follows Hilary. The two end in up in the kitchen. The blonde watches as a taller and older ginger stirs a pot. Hilary clears her throat and the red head spins to face them.

A broad smile spreads across her face as her eyes land on Quinn. She sticks out her hand.

Quinn is taking back by the piercing emerald eyes of Ryan's mom. They are warm and kind with a hint of intimidation. Quinn makes a mental note not to ever look into her eyes again.

"Hello I'm Leighton Ryan's mom. Please call me Leighton and my wife Hilary."

Quinn nervously takes the hand in hers. She makes sure not to make eye contact.

"It's nice to meet you Leighton. I'm Quinn."

Ryan walks in as they're unclasping hands.

"Hey Quinn. I'm guessing you've meet my mothers."

"Yes I have."

"Good. Ma were going upstairs. Come on."

"Alright leave the door cracked."

Ryan nods before the teens go to his room. Quinn plops down on his bed and sighs. Ryan let's his turtles run free.

"So how was it."

"Nice. Your moms are really nice..."

"But..." Ryan prodded.

"But your mom, Leighton eyes are super scary."

Ryan laughs and sits next to the blonde.

"It's not funny. It's like even though they hold this apparent warmth they're still intimidating. Like they can stare into your soul." Quinn said this seriously.

Ryan just laughs harder. The brunette laughs so hard he begins to cry.

"Shut up. It's not even that funny."

Ryan takes a calming breath before speaking. "I'm sorry Quinn but I used to feel the same way. When I was a kid I hated getting in trouble because my mom would always speak to me. I love her but her eyes are scary."

Quinn smiles before going to mess with the turtles.

"I'm going to go take my contacts out and get dressed for dinner."

"Alright." The blonde says distractedly.

Leighton knocks on the door lightly before coming in.

"Hey where's Ryan?"

"Bathroom."

Leighton nods before speaking, "Okay well when he comes out tell him I need him."

The ginger goes to leave but Quinn stops her.

"Wait...Is there anything I can help you with. Like dinner."

Leighton turns to look at Quinn. "Yeah...sure. Come on."

The two head downstairs to the kitchen.

Ryan enters the kitchen and watches Quinn and his moms laughing. He goes over to the blonde who's cutting carrots and helps. She nudges him and sticks out her tongue. Ryan shakes his head amused by the care free blonde.

"Quinn are you done chopping carrots?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Put them in the pot."

Ryan hands Quinn his cut carrots. The brunette begins to set the table knowing dinner should be done in less than ten minutes. Ryan takes the time to watch the display in front of him. Quinn and his mom, Hilary are having an good natured disagreement about cheerleading while Leighton looks amused. To say the boy is proud would be an understatement.

The four of them sit down at the table. Leighton and Hilary at the head of the table and Ryan and Quinn across from the other. The food is served and Quinn takes a tentative bite. At the first taste Quinn smiles happily.

"I take it you like the food." Leighton said.

Quinn nods before responding, "Like it? No I love it. I was skeptical at first but this is really good."

The two adults smile and they begin to eat.

**A/N: Alright I'm stopping here because I don't know where to take this. Also I really wanted to give you people an update. The next update will probably be a continuation of this night and posted in this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Alright sorry it took so long but I had to think about where I want the story to go.**

**Making Big Steps**

After dinner Ryan and Quinn head to his room. The brunette goes to his closet and dresses in black pajama pants and a tank top. When he enters the room again Quinn laying on his bed. Ryan lays beside her.

"That was quick. If I didn't know any better I would say you change faster than superman." Quinn said.

Ryan puts his finger to his lips and shushes the blonde. "Shhh. No must know."

Quinn laughs lightly. "Such a dork."

"Yeah well I'm your dork."

"Yes that is true."

Quinn moves closer and Ryan goes to stretch his arm out but Quinn stops him.

"What's wrong."

"Nothing. I just want to know if I'm about see a jungle under there." Quinn said with a grimace.

Ryan smiles and shakes his head no. "No you won't see a jungle. I don't have armpit hair."

Quinn sits up on her elbow surprised.

"Really? I don't believe you. Lay on you back and lift your arms."

Ryan just does as she asked not finding it weird. Quinn looks at the smooth skin and runs her hand on the hairless area.

"Wow. I've never meet a guy without armpit hair. Are sure your straight?" Quinn jokes.

Ryan glares at the blonde playfully. He lowers his arm with a huff.

"It's easier to clean and eliminates ordor." Ryan said defensively.

Quinn laughs at him then responds."No need to get all huffy Ry. Plus your right it does eliminate ordor. Your the best smelling guy I know."

"Best smelling guy you know huh?"

"Yep."

"I knew no armpit hair works."

Quinn lays her head on his chest and Ryan wraps an arm around her.

"It works for you."

"Good. I wasn't going to grow it out anyway."

"I know. But since where on the topic what other places do you shave?" Quinn asked innocently.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" Ryan retorted with a smirk.

A few moments later Quinn gets off the bed and collects her things. Ryan follows her to the door. They share a brief kiss goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Quinn said before going to her car.

**Next Week**

Santana enters the school building with a bright smile on her face. Her joy is from the one and only Ryan B. Berry. The past week had been hard for her but with Ryan and his mom help she think she's ready. Today will be the day that she comes out to the glee club and her family.

Santana knows that doing this can back fire on her but its a risk she's willing to take. Not just for Britt but for herself. She's tired of being scared and being a grade A bitch. If her family or the club don't accept her she knows who will, Ryan, Quinn, Britt, and Puck. Her family means a lot to her and loves her, she just hopes that's enough for them to accept her.

Santana breaks out of her thoughts and puts on a determined face as she stops at her locker. Today will be the day that Santana won't hide anymore.

****Quinns house hours before****

Quinn wakes up and gets ready for school. She has this feeling in her stomach that today will be a big day. The blonde just hopes its not big in a bad way. As Quinn picks out clothes to wear her mind wanders off to Ryan and her relationship. It's been really good and she's has been getting to know his mothers and vice versa. The main thing her mind focuses on is how Ryan changed. His hair cut, eye ware, confidence, and clothes. She's proud that he can at least do a performance in glee without having his eyes trained on the back wall. But she can't shake this nagging feeling that she's influencing him to change everything that makes him Ryan.

Yes he looks hot but he looked hot before. The blonde liked his superhero shirts and converse. Is it weird that she wants her geeky (boyfriend?) back to being geeky. Maybe this is stemmed by the little a bit of jealously that has been coursing through Quinn ever since Ryan got the make over. That's bothering her too, all the girls that are throwing themselves at Ryan. It's not like she can say back off because they're not exclusive and she doesn't even know if Ryan's her boyfriend.

Quinn huffs in frustration as she takes a bite of toast. (Huh when did I come downstairs.) Judy looks at her oddly before speaking.

"Is there something bothering you Quinnie?"

"No." Quinn says a bit childish.

Judy knows that, that means she wants to talk about she just need Judy to push more.

"Are you sure sweetie? You've been in your head since you came down."

Quinn sighs and leans back in her chair.

"I'm sorry mom. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what dear?"

"Well you know that me and Ryan are dating. Lately it seems like he's changed all this stuff about himself for me. While I'm staying the same and makes me feel selfish. Then there all these girls that like him. Like for an example Ashleigh from the squad gave him her number the other day. Like what a bitch." Quinn said frustrated..."I'm sorry mom for swearing. If I'm being honest this frustration is not the flirting, I can deal with that. It's just that Ryan's not my boyfriend but I really like him. What if he chooses one day that I'm not enough or that he can get someone better, prettier. I don't think I will be to handle something like that." Quinn finished sounding sad and insecure.

Judy gets up and pulls Quinn into an embrace.

"Don't worry Quinn. Ryan likes you just as much and more as you do him. He's not going to leave you Quinn. Your beautiful please don't ever think any differently." Judy pulls back so she staring at Quinn. The mom wipes off her daughter tears.

"Alright you better get going I don't want you late."

Quinn nods and embraces her mom one more time before leaving for school.

****At Lunch****

Ryan and Puck walk onto the field. They go over to the bleachers where others are sitting.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Puck asked.

"Yeah I'm sure Noah."

The mohawked boy nods and ascends the bleachers. Ryan glances at the others around him and cringes a bit before following Noah. Soon they're sitting looking out over the field.

"So why did you want to meet out here?" Puck asked before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"It's the last certified day of warm weather before its too cold to come out here."

"And..."

"And I've been thinking about me and Quinns relationship lately. We haven't talked about being a couple officially yet. But I was thinking about asking her."

Puck smiles and pats the other teen lightly on his back.

"You should do it. I know for a fact that Quinn wants to be your girlfriend."

"Really? What if she says no."

"Trust me Ry she's not going to say no. And if she does then that means Quinn has a lot more screws loose than I thought."

Ryan smiles slightly, "Thanks Noah."

"No problem bro."

The rest of they're lunch is spent talking and eating.

****Glee Club Meeting****

Mr. Schue walks in the club gets quiet.

"Okay guys before we start Finn and Santana has something they want to say."

Santana growls lowly at the sound of the giants name. Ryan whose sitting next to her glances at Santana. The tall teen stands in front of the club.

"Umm I just wanted to say sorry to Ryan and Quinn. I acted like a total ass to the both of you. I should've of apologized earlier than now but I didn't know how..." Finn trails off.

Everyone's waiting for a song to play.

"Don't worry I'm not going to sing because that wouldn't seem genuine. Anyway I wish the two of you happiness."

Finn then sits down. Puck looks of at the giant and nods before facing the front. Santana gets up and fills the spot Finn left empty.

"I wanted to share apart of me with you guys. I feel as if this is a safe place to be myself. I wanted to say that I'm a lesbian."

The club erupts in whispers. Ryan notices Santana becoming nervous and comfortable.

Ryan goes over to hold the latinas hand. Leans over whispers to her, "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to tell them?"

"Because I wanted to do this on my own." Santana whispered back.

Ryan nods and he leads her back to their seats. He continues to hold his friends hand and soon Quinns too. Ryan turns his head toward the blonde and speaks.

"Do you want to come over after school?"

Quinn nods. Mr. Schue regains the kids attention again.

"Thank you Finn and Santana. I know it was hard for you Santana to share that with us. It means a lot that you trust everyone here."

Santana just shrugs her mind worried about what her parents will say.

****The Berry Household****

The two teens are seating around the family room. Ryan's stretches out on the couch as Quinn gets up to go to the bathroom. When she gets back Ryan's sitting up with a serious look upon his face.

Quinn sits beside him tentatively and waits for him to talk.

Ryan takes a deep breath on before expelling it.

"Quinn I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to be straight forward."

Quinn nods nervously. Ryan takes her hand looks Quinn in the eyes.

"Quinn will you be my girlfriend? I understand if you say no."

Quinn kisses him soundly before rejoicing with a "Yes. I'll be your girlfriend."

The brunette let's out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness."

The brunette leans in and plants a kiss on Quinn. Before things can heat up there's a knock on the front door. The two go up the stairs and head to the front door.

Ryan swings the door open and is engulfed by a sobbing Santana.

**A/N: Alright hope its good enough to make up for lost time. I've been busy with school and figuring this story out. Also my counselor name is Schuette. Weird isn't it. ****I will be correcting errors from the previous chapters. Anyway ladies and gents tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I was told that the songs are random. I've only had three songs in here. Two of which were glee and one that was in the last chapter. But in theyre defense it wasnt a whole chapter. The last update was just an excerpt from this. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own glee or the song in this chapter.**

**Heart Aches and Close Friends: The Full Chapter.**

Ryan leads a crying Santana to the living room. Quinn gets the bags off the porch before she follows Ryan. Santana sits there between the couple.

When the brunette is calmed enough Ryan gets her some water and tissue. Santana takes the items offered to her with a gentle smile.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Ryan asked hesitantly.

"N-not right now."

"Okay. Whenever your ready you can tell us."

Ryan looks over Santanas head at Quinn. The blonde jerks her head to the foyer.

"Excuse us for a moment San." Ryan said.

They get up and head to their destination. Quinn points to the luggage.

"Are those Sans?" Ryan said quietly.

"Yes. I think her parents might have kicked her out." Quinn said equally quiet.

"She needs a place to stay. Why come to me? Why not you, Noah, or Brittany?"

Quinn shrugs before speaking. "I don't know. She must feel safe here."

Ryan nods in consideration before going back to Santana.

"I guess by the bags that you know what happened." Santana said in a horse voice.

"I'm so sorry San." Quinn said as she wraps Santana in her arms.

"It's okay Quinn."

"No its not." Ryan said.

The boy sits beside Santana. The latina pulls out Quinns vice grip.

"I don't have anywhere to stay."

"You can stay with me if you want." Ryan said.

"What about your parents?"

"They won't mind."

Santana is about to object but Ryan cuts her off.

"I'm serious San they won't mind."

"If it will make you feel more comfortable you can stay with me." Quinn offers.

"You guys would really give me a place to stay after I've been so cruel to you." Santana said in disbelief.

"Yes. Without a doubt Santana. I understand that you were scared. You've apologized and I've forgiven you. Let's just put that behind us." Ryan said.

"Thank you so much."

The latina give both teens a hug.

When Ryans parents came home Santana told them, Ryan and Quinn everything. The Berry women accepted her with open arms.

Quinn went home after dinner. The two teens went upstairs where Ryan showed Santana her room. It was right across from Ryan's.

It was past midnight when Santana knocked on Ryan door.

"Come in." Ryan said.

The latina came in shuffled to the brunettes bed. In the little bit of light Santana could see that Ryan had been crying.

"Couldn't go to sleep?"

"No and from the looks of it you couldn't either."

"Yeah well I had a lot on my mind."

"Can we talk for awhile Ry?"

"Sure."

Santana gets under the covers and lays flat on her back.

"I know your wondering why I came here."

"Yeah I am."

"Well I'd be lying if I didn't say your mothers didn't motivate me. Also your pretty cool and I overheard you asking Quinn to come over."

"Yeah I guess going to Quinns house wouldn't of made sense but why not Britts or Noahs."

"I don't think I have the strength to face Brittany. I mean she told me she loved me but so did my family. You see who easily the kicked out they're daughter whose to say Brittany won't turn her back on me." Santana said voice thick with emotion.

Ryan turns his head to look at Santana and holds her hand. Santana looks at Ryan.

"Brittany would never leave you San. I understand your trying to wrap your head around what happened. I am too but Britt would never turn her back on you when you need help."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome now tell me about Noah."

"He's just a big fat no. I love him I do and he has my back but I couldn't bear living with him."

"Sounds like a good enough reason."

The two are quiet for awhile before Santana speaks again.

"Your moms are really caring. I know I've said it before when I talked to Hilary but they really love you."

"Yeah I don't know what I would do if I ever lost them." Ryan said.

A thought of him being in Santana shoes goes through his mind but he holds back the tears. He hears Santanas quiet sobs and pulls her into him.

The first night was spent with Santana curled into Ryan. The second one Santana stayed in her room. The latina went to sleep when her eyes couldn't cry anymore. She thought no one could hear her but Ryan stayed up that night listening to his friends heart ache.

The third day rolled around and Ryan let Santana see his car afterschool.

The brunette got on Skype and video called Quinn. The blonde picked up and looked at the boy in front of her weirdly.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing except you have like stubble."

"Oh yeah I haven't shaved since San been here."

Ryan rubs his cheek and pushes up hid glasses.

"I haven't seen you in a while since coach has been crazier than usual latley."

"Yeah. What are you doing?"

"I was about to film myself playing a song."

"Really, what song?"

"Gravity by Sara Bareilles. I haven't played in a while and I wanted to get back into it."

Ryan nods then speaks. "Can I watch you play it?"

"Sure."

Quinn sits up the video recorder and sits down at the bench. The blonde began to play the chords when a knock is heard at her door. Quinn stood the camera and opens the door.

Standing before her is Santana and Judy.

"I just wanted to let you know that I was leaving and here's some money for pizza. You two have a good time. I'll be back on Monday."

Judy gives Quinn the money and a quick hug before leaving.

"Hmm Monday that's three days without her." Quinn thinks.

The two teens go inside the room.

"So what were you doing?"

"Uh nothing. Just playing my piano." Quinn said as she closed her laptop on her boyfriend's face.

"But its not a Sunday."

"Yeah well I had the urge to play."

"Don't mind me Q. I just needed a place to think."

"Is Ryan's house not a good place."

The two of them sit at the piano.

"It's not that. It just feels like I'm intruding on them. I mean did you see Ryan's face."

Quinn chuckles a little happy to hear her friend joking around again.

"So what song were you going to play."

"Uhh...Gravity by-"

"Sara Bareilles. I used to listen to that song when me and Britt were together." Santana said far off.

"Oh well I don't have to play that if you don't want me to."

"No its alright Q. It's very few times I see you play this piano. Plus your voice soothes me and I could use a relaxation."

"Alright."

**Santanas POV**

Quinn fingers dance across the ivory keys like they're one. I can see it in her face that she really loves this. I close my eyes as I let her voice cascade over me.

"Something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long.

No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone" Quinn began to sing.

I'm sitting next to her lost in my thoughts. Flashes of the other day play through my mind. My eyes wells up with tears as Quinn continues to play.

"You hold me without touch.

You keep me without chains.

I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign."

Memories of me and Brittany fill my mind.

_"God I screwed up so much. I wish I wasn't like this. That I was strong enough to tell Brittany how I truly feel... I wish my family loved me more."_

The tears began to pour down my cheeks. I get up and lay on Quinns bed. I know she wants to come comfort me but she knows I need a moment to myself.

"Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.

Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.

But you're on to me and all over me. "

I can't believe my family would just turn their backs on me.

**Flashback:**

I walk into my home and immediately go to my room. I told my family I wanted to have a meeting after school. I take a deep breath to calm myself before changing.

When I'm done I go downstairs and to the family room. Everyone's there, my parents, Abuela, and my siblings.

"I-I have a something I want to tell you."

"What is it Mija?" My papi says warmly.

"Promise me that you love me no matter what." I direct towards everyone.

"Te amo hermana, te amo Mija." Is said at once.

"I like girls they way that I'm supposed to like boys." I say nervously.

"No." My Abuela says.

"Wh-what?"

"No granddaughter of mine is going to be a lesbian."

My vision gets blurry and my voice cracks as I speak.

"Mami, Papi are you going to just let her say those things."

"Yes Santana we are. Me and your mother haven't raised you like that."

"Mami." I say broken.

I look eyes with my mom. Her gaze softened before it hardens.

"I'm not your mother and this is not your family. Get your stuff packed and leave."

"B-but where am I going to go?"

"It's not our concern anymore." My mom said cruelly.

I race upstairs to my room. I begin to pack. I don't even notice the sobs I'm letting out or my older brother Miguel pulling me into a hug.

"Sssh. San its alright. I know it hurts but it'll get better." Miguel said soothingly.

I don't remember how long we stood there before I pulled back. He wipes off my tear stained cheeks.

"San I'm so sorry. I still love you and the little ones do too. I wish I could do something but I can't. I'll give you a ride to friends house if you want."

I nod knowing if I say anything I'll burst into tears. Miguel takes my bags and we head to his car. Soon were driving to one of the very few places I know will make me feel safe.

Before I can get out Miguel grabs my arm.

"Wait San." He goes in his wallet and pulls out a debit card.

"Here. I've been putting money in a account since you were five. It's was for your graduation but I think you need it now. You can't spend more than you have so don't go crazy. I just want you to know that I really do love you Santana."

I lean over and embrace my brother,'I love you too. Thank you for accepting me." I pull back and take the card. The luggage is set on the porch. I watch as the last of my old life drives away. This emptiness settles in me and the tears come back full force.

I knock on the door. Soon as its open I latch on to the person in front of me."

**Flashback Over**

"I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground.

But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.

The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down.

You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

You're on to me, on to me, and all over...

Something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long."

The last key rings out as I shake myself from my reverie. Quinn gets up and comes to cuddle me. I feem warm and safe in her embrace. I begin to fall asleep, right before I drift off I mutter a thank you. To not only her but to everyone that I still have.

****Later that day****

Quinn shakes Santana awake. The latina opens her eyes groggily. She let's out a big yawn before she sits up.

"What Q?"

"Pizzas here and Ryan's downstairs."

"Why is he downstairs?"

"I had got bored when you fell asleep so picked up Ryan and we've been downstairs ever since."

"Alright, I coming."

"Hey San I thought you said my singing soothes you?" Quinn said with a smirk.

"I went to sleep didn't it." Santana grumbled.

They went downstairs to living room were Ryan is.

"Hey sleepy head." Ryan said.

Santana just makes an inaudible noise and waves her hand. She eats some pizza before going back upstairs to sleep.

The couple is left to cuddle on the couch and watch tv.

"Your bed in the guest room must be uncomfortable." Quinn joked.

"It's the same kind as mine. She's been up crying and going to sleep late."

"Ohh. Is that why you two have bags under ya'll eyes and why you look scruffy?"

"Yeah I can hear San through the walls."

"That sounds rough." Quinn said concerned.

"Don't worry about me. A lot of coffee and a ice cold shower usually shocks me awake."

Quinn nods before saying,"So that's why your so short?"

"I'm taller than you."

"But smaller than the rest." Quinn teased.

Ryan looks at the cheeky grin on Quinns face and huffs.

"I wonder why I'm with you sometimes."

"It's because I'm awesome."

"Right." Ryan said, his words laced with sarcasm.

Ryan leaves an hour later with a promise of getting a full eight hours of sleep and shaving. Quinn locks down the house and turns off all the lights and the tv before going upstairs.

**A/N: Okay I know I said the last update would be series break but this is it. I thought I'll leave you with an full chapter instead of an excerpt. So I hope you enjoy.**

**Also I will try to update this story as often as I can.**


	15. Chapter 15

**It's The Great Adventure, Faberry**

**Saturday at Noon:**

Ryan woke up to the sound of rocks being thrown at his window. The brunette shuffles over to the window and opens it. A smaller rock hits him in the forehead.

He can hear Quinns laughter and frowns a little. Ryan squints trying to make out the blondes figure.

"Go put your glasses on!" Quinn shouts.

Ryan grumbles something about being bossed around as he gets his glasses. A minute later he's back at his window.

"Can I ask you what in the hell are you doing here?"

"Well if you can stop being grumpy like the little dwarf you are then you'll find out." Quinn said playfully.

Ryan glares before nodding his head. "Fine I'll stop being grumpy. Now talk."

Quinn nods and hits play on the bombox Ryan didn't notice. Soon Ryan takes in the fact that Quinn is in full prince gear. The brunette leans on the window intrigued.

"Ryan, Ryan, let down your hair. So I may climb up the brunette stair." Quinn said in a Disney Prince kind of way.

Ryan cracks a smile.

"You do know I'm supposed to be the prince and your supposed to be princess, right?" Ryan said amused.

"I'm trying to be romantic." Quinn clears her throat. "I'm here to wisk you away milady. I'll take you to my kingdom where we'll get married and live happily ever after." Quinn said in the same Prince voice.

"I don't have any hair for you to climb up but I do have stairs and a door you can walk through."

Quinn walks to the door. She recieves a text from Ryan telling her the spare key is in the mail box. The blonde unlocks the door and heads to Ryan's room.

Quinn walks in and flops on Ryan's bed. She hears the shower running and the brunettes faint singing. The blonde takes this time to get rid of the extra layer of clothing. She lays back down on the bed.

Ryan steps out of the closet in dark jeans and nothing else while he towel dries his hair. He throws the damp towel at Quinns face and sits next to her.

"When did you change?"

The blonde has on blue skinny jeans and black and white striped sweater.

"I had them on under the costume."

Ryan nods. "So where are we going?"

"Did you not listen to what I said. I'm going to wisk you away to my king-"

"Yeah I heard what you said. But where are we really going?"

"Somewhere fun. So go put on deorderant and a shirt."

Ryan lifts up his arms and sniffs but smells nothing.

"You don't smell Ry. I was just reminding you."

"Oh okay. Hold on one second."

Ryan walks back into the room after five minutes. Quinn takes in the fact that he's freshly shaved and his hair is curly.

Ryan is dressed in a red teen titans shirt and red converse. He adjusts his glasses before going to get his keys and wallet.

Quinn smiles as she sees the Ryan that she first meet. Ryan smiles back at her. The blonde gets up and kisses Ryan passionately.

Quinn pulls back and the brunettes grinning from ear to ear.

"Wh-what was that for."

Quinn shrugs before floating gracefully out of the room. Ryan follows, he grabs his hoodie and locks the door. The two get in Quinns red VW beettle.

"Did you find it weird that we have the same car?" Ryan asked.

Quinn starts the engine backs out on the street.

"Huh I never noticed." Quinn said truthfully.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But now that you said something I'm thinking of herbie."

"Who?"

"You know herbie the love bug?"

Quinn glances over at Ryan and sees a confused expression.

"Well at least I know where were going before you go home."

"Where is that."

"The video store so I can get herbie."

A moment goes by before Ryan speaks again.

"Where's San?"

"Dropped her off at Noahs."

"Oh, okay. How was she doing?"

"Good. She looked better."

"That's good."

Quinn nods. Ryan turns on the radio. He searches for a station before finally giving up.

"Cds are in the arm rest."

Ryan shuffles through the compartment and pulls out _Coldplay Viva La Vida_. He puts in the cd and sings along. Quinn smiles and eventually joins.

****Destination #1****

The car parks in front of a comic book store. Ryan gets out and reads the sign, "The Laughing Ogre?" He looks over at Quinn puzzled.

Quinn nods her head at him to lead the way. Ryan shrugs and enters the store. His face lights up as he realizes that its a comic book store. Ryan almost squeals like a little girl as he hugs Quinn.

"Thank you so much Quinn."

"No problem. You told me your stash was getting low so tada."

Ryan just smiles as he goes through the store like a kid in a candy shop.

****Destination #2****

The two exit the store each with a box full comics, replicas, poster's, and appearal. They load it into the back of Quinns car. The couple get in the car and back on the road.

"I cannot believe we spent over an hour in there." Quinn said with smile.

"No what I can't believe is that more than half of the stuff we bought is yours."

"Hey what's that's supposed to mean." Quinn said with faux offense.

"Nothing except for who would've thought Quinn Fabray was a bonefied dork." Ryan teased.

Quinn glares at him before cracking a smile.

"So where to next my prince." Ryan said.

"Well I was thinking about a quaint feast."

"Oh thank goodness because I'm just absolutely famished." Ryan said in southern bell voice.

Quinn smiles uncomfortably as she glances at Ryan.

"When did we get to the south?"

"I don't even know where that accent came from."

"Yeah well don't do that again. You sounded so much like a girl that my tubes just tied themselves. Like seriously that was scary."

"Oh shut it Quinn. I won't do it again are you happy."

"Very much so."

Quinn parks the car at a quaint diner. The two get out and enter the restaurant. Quinn heads to a both near the back for privacy.

They look over the menu for a moment.

"So what are you getting?" Quinn asked.

"I was thinking about a steak or some ribs."

Quinn eyes buldge out of her head. Ryan chuckles lightly.

"I was just kidding. I want a salad and you?"

"I knew you were kidding." Quinn tries to play it off.

"Umm I think a blt."

"With extra Bacon?"

"How did you know?"

"After you've ordered it so many times its like a standard. You have an unhealthy obsession with Bacon."

"Please don't send me B.L.A"

"What?"

"Bacon Lovers Anonymous. It's not that much of a problem I'm telling you."

The brunette laughs loudly and the custumers look at him.

"I'm sorry..." Laugh "But did you Just say Bacon Lovers Anonymous." Ryan laughs harder.

When he's calmed down Ryan wipes off the tears and sighs.

"My stomach hurts."

"It should. I thought you were gonna die. You looked like a fish out of water, the way you gasped for air."

"I'm sorry but B.L.A. really? Is that even a real thing."

"No of course not. It just popped in my head for some reason."

"Okay good because I would hate to have to make you go."

"It's not that much of an obsession I'm telling you."

"Sure and I'm not 5 foot 8."

"Your not, your 4'11". Quinn said with a smile.

"I'm not that short."

"Sure your not Napoleon."

"Haha your so funny."

"I know right."

Ryan grumbles as the waiter comes to take their order. The rest of their lunch is spent with them joking around.

****Destination #3****

"So where are we going?"

"I don't know you pick."

"I want to go home. "

"You want to go home really?" Quinn said in disbelief.

Ryan nods.

"It's only four."

"Good that gives sometime alone before my parents get home at seven."

"Ohhhh. Alright your home it is."

****Fast forward****

Quinn parks on the street in front of the Berry house. As they get the boxes from the back and head inside it begins to rain. Quickly they make their way in the house and upstairs. They drop the boxes at Ryans door.

Ryan takes off his hoodie and shoes before laying down on his bed. Quinntakes off her shoes too and lays next to him.

"So what do you want to do?" Ryan asked.

"We could watch Herbie." Quinn suggests.

"Your not going to let that go are you?" Ryan said with an smile.

"Nope."

Ryan sighs,"We have to go the family room. As you can see I don't have a tv in here."

"Huh. Do I really want to go all the way to the basement?" Quinn pondered outloud.

"No, no you don't." Ryan adds.

"That part is true. So since were not going to watch a movie, now what?"

Ryan smiles and leans over to kiss Quinn. The blonde responds to the kiss quickly. She presses her lips to Ryan's harder.

The brunette runs his tongue across Quinns bottom lip. She grants him entrance. In a lapse of memory the blondes tongue runs behind Ryan's braces. The familiar taste of metal and iron on her tongue.

Quinn pulls back quickly.

"Son of a bitch." Quinm exclaims.

"Wh-what's wrong." Ryan asked his voice thick with confusion and concern.

"I cut my tongue on your braces."

"I am so sorry. Let me see."

Quinm sticks out her tongue and all Ryan see is a taste bud or two that's slightly red. Ryan grins from ear to ear.

With her tongue still stuck Quinn says,"What?"

"N-nothing except for the fact that your okay."

"What do you mean?"

"Your tongue isn't cut it barely has anything wrong with it."

"Really?"

Ryan nods and then chuckles lightly.

"It's not funny jerk."

"Yes it is." Ryan whispers as he leans in to Quinn again.

He takes the lead and explores Quinns mouth throughly. Ryan notices that Quinn taste like vanilla and something uniquely her. He pulls back and shifts so he's hovering over Quinn. Ryan descends to Quinns neck. First the kisses are gentle but soon they turn it nips of his teeth followed by a soothing tongue.

Quinns breath is labored and her heartbeat is racing. Her breath hitches as Ryan's hand make contact with her sides. He runs his hand over the expanse of skin. Ryan stops at the cusp of Quinns bra.

The brunette leans and bites her ear gently.

"Can I take off your shirt?" Is whispered in the blondes ear.

Quinm nods her head vehemently and blurts out, "Yes. Please."

Ryan pulls back takes of the article of clothing. The brunette forgets to learn how to breath as he looks at a topless Quinn. He feels himself grow hard and his eyes glaze over.

"God Quinn. Your are so beautiful. It-its just amazing how breath taking you look."

The cheerleader blushed lightly. Ryan removes his shirt. They share a brief kiss before the dancer works his way from Quinns jawline to her neck then her collar bone. Ryan sucks hard on the jutting bone.

Quinn moans in appreciation. Ryan peppers kisses over her chest until he reaches the swell of her breast.

He looks at Quinn for permission and she nods. Hesitantly Ryan touches the blondes breasts. Quinn moans and arches into his touch. The brunette gets bolder and squeezes her boobs firmly.

"God. Don't stop." Quinn mewls out.

Ryan repositions himself so he's nestled between Quinns legs. He presses his hips firmly into Quinns. A slow rythym starts between them. Ryan leans foward and sucks on exposed flesh of Quinns breast. His breathing is growing heavier as he rocks into Quinn.

The blonde is meeting him thrust for thrust. Her nails are dancing up and down his back. Ryan rolls his hips particularly hard and Quinn gasps. The blonde tries to get her bearings.

_"This cannot happen. Not yet at least"_ Quinn conscience said breaking through the lust filled haze.

"F-fuck. Ry...Ryan we have to stop."

The brunette sits up on his knees hands on Quinns hips.

"Why?" Ryan asked his eyes nearly black.

Quinns gets distracted momentarily by the circles Ryan's thumbs are tracing on her hips. She shakes her head to snap out of it.

"It's nothing bad. I just don't think were ready to take that next step."

"Yeah your right. We should cool off."

The brunette gets up and adjusts himself before putting on his shirt. Quinn straightened out her bra and puts her top back on.

"So do you want to go watch that movie?" Ryan said awkwardly.

"Can you carry me?" Quinn said with a cheeky smile.

"Your so lazy. Sure I'll carry you but first were is the movie."

Quinn gets up and goes through her purse to get the DVD they had rented on their way back. Ryan picks up Quinn bridal style and carries her downstairs where they spend the rest of the evening until Ryan's parents get home.

**A/N: Alright hope it was the Faberry you guys have been waiting for. Also anyone now what inspired the title/what cartoon it came from.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: Sorry it took sooo long to update this but school, my birthday, and family problems have been in the way. I don't have internet so I will be uploading this story whenever I can get to the library. Anyway enjoy :)**

**A Big Leap of Faith:**

Ryan walked into Mckinley High dressed as Danny Zuko from Grease. Today was Halloween and everyone dressed for the occasion. The brunette looked at the costumed kids in the hall.

A couple he recognized from glee. Santana was in a skin tight cat suit. Artie looked w Raldo. Ryan assumed that Tina was the goth version of Raggedy Anne. As the brunette got closer to his locker he saw the blonde that made his heart flutter.  
Quinn was dressed as Sandy of course. Ryan had to admit the blonde made the perfect Sandy. His mega-watt got even brighter as Quinn made her way to him.

The two embraced each other in a hug with subtle but sweet kiss. They put some space between each other. Quinn hands were still wrapped around Ryan's neck and his hands were on her hips. They stared into each other eyes before Ryan smile came back in full-force.

"Why are you all smiles and happy today?" Quinn asked a milder smile than Ryan's on her lips.

"Because of you. You make me a smiling happy go lucky fool."

They shared another kiss that was longer. Santana cleared her throat. They broke apart and looked at her.

"Sorry. I just wanted my books from Grease lightning's locker." Santana said.

The couple detangled themselves. Ryan turned to his locker and put in the combo.

"Just so you know, grease lightening was a car." Ryan said handing Santana her books.

"Oh I know. Be happy that I called you a car."

"Why would be happy you called me a car?" Ryan said confused.

"Because then Quinn could ride you." Santana said with a smirk.

At seeing Ryan and Quinns blush she knew her job was done. The latina turned and headed down the hall.

"No fucking way. Puck are you astro boy!" Ryan and Quinn heard Santana yell as she kept walking.

"Uh I'll see you later okay?"

Quinn nodded. Ryan gave Quinn a quick kiss on the cheek before taking off.

****Time Jump to Late November, Close to December.****

Santana was parked outside of Brittany's house. The latina was trying to find the courage to get out and knock. She took in a deep breath and released it slowly.

"You can do this Lopez." Santana said aloud to give herself some strength.

Santana opened her door and stepped out. The cold flurries hit her face stinging the warm skin. Santana quickly and carefully made her way to the door.

"All you have to do is knock." Her conscience said.

The brunette knocked on the door hesitantly. It was few nervous moments before Brittany opened the door. The next thing Santana knows is she's being engulfed in one of Brittany's tightest hugs.

"I missed you so much, Sanny." Brittany said, voice laced with emotion.

"I missed you too Britt."

After what felt like a lifetime, they pulled apart. Santana stepped into the house and closed the door. Brittany led them to her room. They sat across from each other on the bed.

"San, I-I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being there for you when you needed me. We were best friends before everything and I feel I let you down." Brittany said staring at her hands.

The blonde was trying to keep her tears at bay. Santana tentatively to the blondes hand in hers. She sucked in a breath of air at finally being able to really touch the blonde.

"Britt please don't cry. You didn't let me down one bit. You could never let me down. I-I'm sorry for everything. I hurt you and played with your emotions. I came here not to beg you to come back buy to ask for a second chance. A chance to show you that I'm not afraid anymore. I understand if you want to go back to just being friends." Santana said unable to stop the tears from pouring down her face.

"San i don't want to give up on us that easily. If your saying your willing to put forth some effort to be with me. Then I'm willing to put forth the same amount. Santana I love you so much it scares me and don't know what I would do if I couldn't have you."

"I lobe you too Brittany."

"I know" The blonde patted the door next to her. "Come and cuddle with me Sanny."

The two slipped under the covers. Brittany slipped her arms around Santanas waist and breathed in the scent of the latinas hair. Santana rested her arm on top of Brittany's lacing their fingers together. The two laid like that until they fell asleep.

****On Monday****

Winter had came early for Ohio. The students of Mckinley shuffled into school bundled up. One of the bundles being Ryan B. Berry. The brunette wore black parka, DC Comics scarf, gloves, hat and a black pair of UGG Butte boots for men.

He got to his locker, opened it and started peeling off layers.

"How much for a lap dance?" Quinn whispered behind Ryan scaring him.

"Haha. I'm not some stripper you can throw a couple dollars at and make dance." Ryan said with dignity.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow at him.  
"Oh really? What if I said I had some really rare and really valuable comic merchandise from DC?"

"The rules are no touching just looking." Ryan said with a smile.

"Aww no fun if I can't touch." Quinn said with a pout.

Ryan laughed softly before kissing the pout off of Quinns lips. He turned back to the task at hand.

After he was done taking off his outer layers the brunette was left in his boots, dark blue jeans, and his geek squad hoodie. Ryan took a good look at Quinn and smiled.

"What?"

"You're wearing the hoodie I let you borrow." Ryan said smiling even harder.

The brunette found himself smiling more and more often than before. It wasn't like he was sad kid before Quinn but nothing about Mckinley except for glee made him happy. It was always too many people looking at him, judging him. But now it seems that Mckinley is becoming an essential and well welcomed part of his day. He knew it was because of one reason.

That reason stood in front of him. Blonde hair, soft gentle smile and laugh that was infectious. He couldn't stop the smile that appeared everytime he saw her, hell every time he thought of her. His heart speed up and palpitated, his stomach did flips, and this warm feeling washed over his body leaving him with odd goose bumps.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Huh?" Ryan asked unintelligibly.

"I said I can't come over tonight like planned. My mom wants me to go to this dinner party with her."

"Okay. I have to get to class. See you later."

A kiss on the cheek and Ryan was gone.

*****Lunch Time*****

Quinn entered the auditorium approached the head of brown hair in the first row. The blonde sat in the empty seat next to him. She unwrapped her Sandwich and took a bite. After a bite or two she spoke.

"Whatcha thinking so hard about."

Ryan jumped startled. He turned and looked at the blonde. He smiled and said hey.

"Your not eating lunch today?" Quinn asked noticing his empty lap.

"Uh no. I wasn't really hungry."

"Does it have something to do with what you've been thinking about lately?"

"How do you kn-"

"This is the second time you spaced out in one day. So tell me, maybe I can help."

"Umm its okay."

"You sure beacuse I don't want to have to keep pulling you out of your zombie state."

"I'm sure. It's no biggie. I'll have it all worked out by tomorrow."

"Okay." Quinn said still a little bit on the fence.

"So what are you doing after your mom's dinner party?"

Quinn put on a fake thinking face.

"I'm certaintly not sneaking out with a handsome brunette boy."

Ryan raised an eyebrow and smirked amused. "No?"

"Wait on a second thought I think I will."

"Who is this lucky guy?"

"Noah Puckerman." Quinn said seriously.

"Really, its not some kid named Ryan."

"Ummm. Nope, that name doesn't even ring a bell. Sorry."

Ryan pouted and crossed his arms. Quinn smiled and pinched his cheeks.

"Oh calm down. I'm going out with you tonight."

"I have just remembered I have to get up early tomorrow." Ryan said matter of factly.

"Oh. So what do you have to do tomorrow that's so important." Quinn said with a smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ryan said with a smirk.

Quinn packed up her things and shrugged. "No, not really."

Quinn waved wiggling her fingers at Ryan as she walked away.

"Wait!" Ryan got up clumsily and caught up to Quinn. "Be ready by 10."

"I will" Quinn said before exiting the auditorium

****After School At the Berry's****

Ryan had been laying in his room ever since he got home. The brunette was waiting for his mom Hilary. He had to talk to her about all the things Quinn made him feel.

Ryan heard the front door close. Quickly he got off the bed and rushed downstairs.

"Hey. You haven't ran down them stairs that face since you were a little boy." Hilary said.

Ryan pushed up his classes and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah well I really need to talk to you."

Hilary stepped out of her boots and hung up her coat and scarf.

"About what honey?"

They moved to the living room and sat down next to each other.

Ryan stared at his clasped hands in his lap before he spoke. "Well I've been having the feelings for Quinn."

Hilary sucked in a breath of air but said nothing.

"Everytime I think of her or see Quinn I smile uncontrollably. She makes me so happy. Whenever she smiles at me my heart races and I get butterflies. When we kiss or when were embraced this warm feeling washes over me. Goosebumps ignite my skin. I don't know what to make of these feelings mom."

Hilary took his hand in her and looked him in the eyes.

"Rye I'm pretty sure you know what these feelings mean. Your falling in love with Quinn and all I have to say is to not let that scare you. I know you might think three months is not enough time to fall in love. Embrace what you feel and whatever you do dont panic."

"Thanks mom, for not freaking out and stuff."

Ryan gives his mom a side hug.

"No problem. I'm just happy your in love with a girl I approve of." Hilary said with a smile.

Ryan smiled, got up and headed up the stairs. Now that the brunette knows he's in love he couldnt be happier. Flopping on his bed Ryan had huge smile on his face not waiting to see the blonde tonight.

**A/N: Okay I covered a lot in this chapter and its probably the longest I've wrote for this story. Anyway tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
